Forever Love You
by Typhoon73
Summary: Dr. Maura Isles is a young, successful, attractive woman. And a restless, lonely soul, literally. Admirers daily enters her life, but never is The One among them. The one she's waiting for a long time. She has a secret that she's only sharing with really close ones. Eventually Rizzles. Rating changed from T to M since CH 5
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys. I know that I have to write a lot of other stories, but I had a weird dream some nights ago, and now this idea just won't leave me alone again. I can promise you that I will update and finish all of my still open stories. However, I hope you will like this story too. Enjoy.**

 **T73.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's a sunny day in Boston and the blond woman on the park bench let the sun rays kiss her face.  
She knows that it certainly won't be one of the last summers that she will witness, far too many had already passed by.  
If someone would have told her a story like her own, she would have declared them as crazy and would have them committed.  
That's why she only let her closest friends in on her secret.  
Not that she would have many friends, though, not anymore.  
"The guy from the coffee shop seems to be nice." says an older woman as she takes a seat next to the blonde.  
Her hair is light brown and she has soft grey eyes. "You should go on a date with him, Maura. Give him a shot."  
Dr. Maura Isles opens her hazel eyes and smiles softly at the other woman. "I'm tired, Emma. I'm tired of dating all these men in the hope to find The One. I really need a break."  
Emma Marsden frowns slightly. "Well, perhaps he is the one that you are looking for."  
"If you think so, why don't you date him?" Maura replies and gets off of the bench.  
She tosses her empty paper cup in the trash can and shove her hands in the pockets of her summer coat.  
Emma follows her immediately. "You know, for living a fairy tale you are pretty grumpy."  
"You might call it a fairy tale, I call it a hex." the blonde says with a sight.  
The other woman places her hand on Maura's shoulder. "Go with me to the bar that opened just yesterday. Let's have a couple of drinks, have a nice evening. Just you and me."  
Maura chuckles and looks at her friend. "You're trying to hook me up with the barista, don't you?"  
"No!" Emma answers and rolls her eyes as Maura tucks in her chin. "Yes."  
The blonde smiles to herself. "I rather stay at home and have a glass of a nice pinot noir with myself, Emma."  
"Come on, Maura. Let me help you."  
"Not tonight, thank you."  
"Then let me join you in the couch." Emma insists and raises an eyebrow when a hand so man ogles the blonde. "We can share stories."  
Maura takes a deep breath and nods agreeing. "Fine, but you don't bring that barista with you."  
Emma holds up her hands. "I would never do that."  
"Oh, yes, you would." Maura retorts and raises her eyebrows.  
Emma is huffing and picks on a leave of a bush. ""Well, maybe. But only if we would meet at my place. And then I would ask you to leave."  
Maura scoffs and swats Emma's arm. "You are impossible. I didn't know that you like Italian men."  
The taller woman shrugs. "I just like handsome men. And the barista was cute."  
Maura rolls her eyes and shakes her head.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The blonde puts a glass of wine on her coffee table and smiles at the young, blond woman.  
Her name is Caroline Spencer.  
She's working with Emma and Maura.  
Caroline holds an old, well-thumbed photo album with a leather cover in her hands. "You know, you never told us how you did met him."  
Maura sits down on her couch and sips her wine.  
Emma takes place right next to her and nods agreeing. "Caroline is right, Maura. You never told us how you met your Prince Charming."  
Maura takes a deep breath and crosses her legs. "It's a long story, girls."  
"We have all night long." Caroline retorts.  
"Yeah." Emma agrees and nods.  
Maura takes another swig of her wine and hesitates.  
"Oh, come on, Maura." Emma almost begs and nudge the blonde next to her.  
Caroline takes her glass from the coffee table. "Come on, it has to be a wonderful story."  
Maura raises briefly her eyebrows and shakes her head. "No, it don't has to be a wonderful story. It's a story of pain and resentment. Not every love story has a happy ending. As you can see."  
The two other women become silent and stare ahead.  
Caroline clears her throat. "You know, it is clear to us that you really loved that man. Otherwise, you wouldn't be here anymore. We don't care if it is a sad story."  
Maura takes a deep breath and sips her wine. "As you know, it was a different decade, a different century. Already there my family had a lot of money and power. They had a friend in Toscana. He owned a winery there. That's why I got the opportunity to live there for a year. Well, that and because I was promised to the son of my father's friend. I was supposed to marry Henry Blake."  
"I can't believe that parents did that to their own children." Emma pipes up and shakes her head. "I mean didn't they hear what love is really about?"  
Maura raises briefly her shoulders. "Real love was a luxury in that time, Emma. Not many married couples were happy with each other."  
"Well, that would explain why everybody cheated on each other." Caroline states.  
"Yes," Maura chuckles and turns serious again immediately. "many people got married because that was best for family's business. And that's what my father also thought. Women wasn't much worth back then. What men said was law. So, my father decided that it would be best for me and the family when I marry Henry. So he sent me off to Italy." she takes a deep breath and looks down in her glass. "I was different, though. I was always an independent woman, and my mother always supported me secretly."  
"Is that why you became a doctor?" Emma asks.  
The blonde looks at her and nods agreeing. "Yeah. Well, as you can imagine, medicine was in its infancy. However, I didn't really like Henry very much. He was arrogant, cocky and treated other people in a lofty manner, especially the employees of the winery. I won't tell what Henry did when I took issue with him." the blonde says and licks her lips. "So, one day I took a walk in the vineyards to distract myself. I started to miss my home, my country but my father refused my wish to come back home.  
Well, I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice that someone has sneaked up behind me. I was so startled when this person tapped on my shoulder."  
"And that's when you met him?" Caroline states with a smile. "Jacopo."  
Maura smiles moony. "Yeah, that's when I met him for the first time. Well, the first impression really wasn't the best. He was all sweaty and dirty. He had this wattled basket for the wine grapes over his shoulder."  
"What did he look like?" the other women ask in unison.  
Maura us laughing with the two women and sighs. "He was tall, lean but also well-built. Jacopo had curly black hair and eyes so dark that they almost appeared to be black."  
"Well-built like thoroughly fit?" Emma asks and Caroline rolls her eyes.  
Maura is scoffing. "In that time we said that he was a really hard working man."  
"So, muscly?"  
"Emma!" Caroline hisses.  
"Yes." Maura chuckles. "Yes, he was muscly. But when he looked you in the eye, you got the feeling that he looked right into your soul. And when he was around you, you had the feeling that nothing else did exist but you. And he had this incredible raspy voice."  
Caroline starts beaming. "So, it was love at first sight."  
Maura is shaking her head and laughs. "No. No, absolutely not. At first he made the impression of a intemperate person. He was all flirty and macho, and like a womanizer. And he had the whole time this cocky smile on his lips."  
Emma furls her eyebrows. "But ... how did you communicate? I mean, you speak English and he probably spoke Italian."  
"Oh, I spoke a little Italian as well, and Jacopo spoke a little English."  
Caroline sips eagerly her wine. "So, you didn't like Jacopo in first place. What changed your mind?"  
Maura takes a deep breath and refills her glass. "The vineyards became my refuge and I met him every now and then. He listened carefully to why I needed my space and made no move to come too close to me. One day he offered me to show me more of Toscana, to bring me closer to the Italian culture. He told me about his parents and siblings, and introduced me to his friends, treated me with respect. He never doubted my own opinions or my independence. On the contrary, he appreciated it. And after two months it just happened."  
"You fell in love."  
Maura briefly raises her eyebrows and smiles a sad smile. "Yes."  
"Was he a good lover?" Emma asks curiously.  
"Emma!" Caroline hisses again.  
Maura closes her eyes. She still can feel his hands ghosting over her skin and his lips caressing her body. Smell his scent and hear him moan.  
"Jesus," Emma laughs. "look at the blush on her neck. I guess this means yes."  
Maura opens her eyes again and puts an hand on her neck. "I never again had a man who was comparable with him."  
Emma starts grinning and refills her glass. "All right, but that all sounds like the perfect love story. What else happened, Maura?"  
Maura starts frowning deeply and purse her lips. "One day Henry began to wonder and followed me after I sneaked out of the house. I didn't notice it and met Jacopo in the vineyards. Henry watched us as we ... Jacopo and I had sex. He went straight to his father and told him that I wasn't chaste anymore. That I would have had sex with one of their employees, that he saw it with his own eyes. Frederick of course believed his only son and sent out a couple of guys to get Jacopo. I didn't know about it and went back to their house. When I saw them standing in the living room, I immediately knew that something was terribly wrong. And then Frederick's henchmen dragged in Jacopo. Frederick was beside himself with rage when either Jacopo nor I denied our relationship. That we are in love with each other. He let punish Jacopo right in front of my eyes before he sent me back to my parents. Of course he told my father that I would be a slut and that the deal was broken."  
"Punished?" Emma says slowly. "Do I want yo know what that meant in that time?"  
Maura closes her eyes and shakes her head.  
She still can her the screams of the one she loved as he got whipped in front of her.

"But that's not the whole story, is it?" Caroline asks hopefully.  
Maura opens her eyes again. "No, it isn't. Jacopo and I didn't see each other for almost a year. I don't know how he managed it, but he followed me and got hired by my father as a groom. So we continued our love affair. I think my mother noticed it but she said nothing. She only wanted me to be happy. Frederick visited my parents one day and he recognized the man who humiliated his son immediately. Of course my father banished Jacopo and sent me to France. I was so heartbroken and lonely in that household that I wanted to end my life. The cookee, a gipsy woman, found me and patched me up. She asked me what made me so desperate and I told her my story. She offered me her help, told me that one day Jacopo and I would be reunited again. She asked me if I would believe in transmigration of souls. Of course I didn't, but I said yes. Just the imagination of being united with the love of my life again let me hope. So, I agreed to join a ceremony and Harild told me that as soon as I would find him again, my soul would come to rest."  
"So ... what?" Emma says skeptically. "As soon as you find the reincarnation of Jacopo, you stumble to the ground and pass away?"  
Maura raises her shoulders and sips her wine." I have absolutely no idea what will happen if I find him, Emma. I even don't know if I ever find him."  
Caroline frowns slightly. "So, you stopped ageing after Harild and you performed this ceremony?"  
Maura chokes on her wine and chuckles. "No, I aged normally until he died. I was twenty when we met."  
"And how old was he?"  
"The same age."  
Emma holds up her hands and shakes her head. "Okay, technically you are thirty-five now. You loved a man for fifteen years even though you didn't know if he got married or had children?"  
Maura thinks about the question and nods agreeing. "Yes."  
"Wow. You should write a script and send it to Hollywood."  
"But ..." Caroline toss in and looks long at Maura. "Did it ever crush your mind that Jacopo didn't come back as ... Jacopo? I mean, it's possible that he came back as a woman."  
"Or a dog." Emma adds and Caroline nods. "Or an earthworm."  
Maura glances at both of the women and starts to laugh. "That's ridiculous. First of all, I am not into women. Which means that I won't sleep with every woman that reminds me of him. And I surely won't sleep any kind of animal."  
The three women share a look and start to laugh.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Maura is standing at the nurses' station and signs a medical record, smiling to herself.  
"Excuse me." says a raspy voice to the nurse. "I am here for Melanie Shepard. I wonder in which condition she is."  
A chill is running down Maura's spine and her heart rate increase, but she isn't brave enough to turn around to see the owner of this voice.  
Since ages she hasn't had such a reaction.  
She swallows hard and studies the next medical record.  
"And you are?" the annoyed nurse is asking.  
"Sorry, I'm Detective Rizzoli, Boston Homicide. Melanie is a very important witness. I really need to talk to her."  
"Oh. Please wait a minute. Dr. Isles?"  
Maura rolls her eyes and curse herself for not walking away as she still had the chance.  
She takes a deep breath and prepares herself to come face to face with an old stout police officer.  
She turns around and her breath hitch.  
She sees the completely opposite.  
In front of her stands a tall, lean, curly dark hair female officer.  
But something is different. Somehow she recognize those hair, this facial contours, the high cheekbones, the nose, these intense dark brown eyes.  
Her heart stops beating when the foreign woman smiles at her and dimples pop out, dimples that are so familiar to her.  
The woman sticks out her hand. "Hi. I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli. Nice to meet you."  
Maura is staring blankly at the tall woman. She even recognize these thin lips.  
Jane lowers her head and furrows her eyebrows. "You okay, Doc? You look a little pale over there."  
Maura is blinking a couple of times and drag her eyes up to brown ones. "I'm sorry." she says with a smile and shakes the other woman's hand. Even this woman's firm handshake reminds Maura at Jacopo.  
She clears her throat. "I'm Dr. Maura Isles. You are here for Melanie Shepard?"  
Jane is slow to do release the blonde's hand and an odd feeling overcomes her. "Yeah. I was wondering if I can interview her already."  
Maura walks behind the desk and looks for Melanie Shepard's medical record. "Give me a sec." she mumbles and opens a file. "Here it is. Melanie Shepard came in with life-threatening internal injuries. She just came out of the OR. I'm afraid she's still unconscious."  
Jane frowns deeply. "You guys took pictures of her injuries."  
Maura hands the brunette a stack of photos. "Yes, we did." she says and holds her breath as their finger brushes. "May I ask what happened?"  
Jane studies the photos closely. "Her boyfriend stabbed his best friend to death because he thought that Melanie cheated on him with his friend. And after that, he has beaten her up." she pauses and looks long at the doctor. "And I have absolutely no clue why I'm telling you this."  
Maura smiles broadly at her and shrugs. "Perhaps I am Melanie's doctor in charge." she replies and nods at Jane's bruised knuckles. "What happened to your hand?"  
Jane is inspecting her left hand. "Uh ... well ... Melanie's boyfriend accidentally ran into a wall as I arrested him."  
Maura raises an skeptical eyebrow. "Accidentally?"  
Jane lifts her right shoulder. "Yeah. Everything else would be illegal."  
The blonde smiles a little. "Let's have a look at it."  
"It's fine."  
"I'm the doctor. Let's x-ray it."  
Jane rolls her eyes but follows the blonde. "Doc, it's not broken. I'm fine."  
Maura looks over her shoulder and smiles. "So, why are you following me?"  
Jane realizes that this is a very good question, but it's like her body has a will of its own. "I have absolutely no idea."  
Maura opens the door to a treatment room. "At least let me dress your hand."  
Jane sighs agreeing and enters the room. "Fine."  
Maura opens a drawer of a cabinet. "So, Rizzoli, huh? Are you Italian?"  
Jane sits down on the stretcher. "My ancestors are, but I'm born and raises in Boston. Where does your ancestors come from?"  
Maura gets rigid for a second. "Ireland." she simply says.  
"Is that so, colleen?"  
"Really? You dare to call me girl?" Maura chuckles and starts to dress the brunette's hand.  
Jane smiles cockily. "So, you are from Boston too?"  
Maura doesn't look at her. "No, I was born in Ireland."  
"Why is it that you have no accent?"  
"I ... live in Boston for a long time."  
Jane scrutinizes Maura seriously. "Why are you familiar to me?"  
Maura drags her eyes up to familiar brown ones."I don't know."  
"We didn't date, did we?"  
Maura focus back on her work. "I don't think so, no. I'm not into women."  
"Oh," Jane breathes. "okay. Listen, I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."  
Maura straightens up again and smiles. "Don't worry, Detective. It needs a lot more to make me feel uncomfortable. You're free to go."  
Jane gets up to her feet and is standing in the smaller woman's personal space. "Thanks." she mumbles.  
 _Oh God_ , is Maura thinking and she licks her lips. "You're welcome."

Jane smirks before she's leaving the room.  
Maura braces herself with an hand on the small sideboard and places her free hand on her racing heard. "Oh, my." she whispers and closes her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thank you so much for reading and following this story. It means really much to me. So, thank you all again. So, I have the next update for you. I hope you like it as well. And you're as always welcome to tell me what you think about. Enjoy.**

 **T73.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane jerks up in her bed and looks around in her bedroom.  
She had had a really strange dream.  
A dream about her and the blond doctor she just have met four days.  
And the really weird thing is that it wasn't a innocent dream, and it felt all too real.  
Like it happened in the past, which is impossible because they have never met before, but she's asking herself why she can remember all details of Dr. Maura Isles' body.  
It feels like her subconscious mind is telling her something, but she can't understand what.  
It's not like she never had erotic dreams about other women, but they were mainly about women with whom she had slept with or faceless women.  
That's why she worried that she's only dreaming about Dr. Isles, and that's even not the worse. The worse is that in all those dreams she has a freaking dick. So, she's not in her own body, but she doesn't mind.  
Jane's groaning and rubs her face with both of her hands. "Oh, my. What the hell is wrong with me?"  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane is sitting in the lobby of Mass Gen and sips her coffee, her knees are nervously bobbing up and down.  
She jumps up to her feet as soon as she spots a familiar blonde entering the building. "Dr. Isles!" she nearly shouts.  
Maura almost drops her briefcase and places startled an hand on her chest.  
She's taking a deep breath when she's recognizing the Italian. "Oh, my ... Detective Rizzoli. I didn't see you. I'm sorry. What can I do for you?"  
Jane is wasting no time. "Why am I dreaming of you?" Jane asks frankly.  
Maura blushes deeply and steps into the elevator. "I don't know what you are talking about, Detective." she replies and pushes a button.  
"You have a small but cute birth mark on your right inner thigh. It's pretty high, though." Jane replies and everyone in the elevator are staring at the two women.  
Maura swallows hard and hold the brunette's gaze. "That was a very good guess."  
"If it was only a guess, why do I know that your pulse point is your weak point?"  
"That's pretty cool." says a young visitor with a grin. "Can we have popcorn?"  
Maura ignores the young man and still holds Jane's gaze as the Italian steps closer. "Please, take a step back."  
Jane steps back again, but eyes the poor blonde from head to toe. "Why do I know you?"  
"Maybe we really once dated." Maura replies and wants to squeeze out of the elevator.  
Jane is faster, though, and trapping the doctor in the corner of the device. "So, if we once dated, why are you denying me?"  
Maura is biting nervously her bottom lip. "I'm not denying you."  
Jane is searching the smaller woman's eyes and can see that she's holding something back. "You don't have to be scared of me."  
Maura scoffs annoyed. "I am anything but scared of you. " she replies.  
It is funny. If someone else would corner her like that, she would call for help.  
But somehow she knows that this woman won't do any harm to her.  
Maura starts breathing heavily as she holds the intense gaze of the taller woman.  
Jane furls her eyebrows. "You know, a couple of days ago you have told me that you are not into women, and now you are saying that we might dated in the past. That's kinda odd. And why do I know what you look like when you're naked?"  
Maura can feel that she turned as red as a fire truck. "Excuse me?"  
Jane steps closer again and leans her head down to Maura's ear. "I know what you look like underneath your clothes and I don't know why." she's whispering into the blonde's ear.  
Maura's eyes flutter shut and her knees give a little in.  
That's exactly what the love of her life did in the past, how he has charmed the pants off her.  
The elevator door opens again and another person enters it. "Oh." the person says.  
Jane slowly steps back again, but holds the blonde's gaze.  
"Maura?" is asking a male doctor a little surprised and looks confused at Maura. "How ... what ... How are you doing?"  
Maura's clearing her throat and places the fingertips of her left hand on her lips.  
She needs a second to compose herself again.  
She looks up at the strawberry blond man and forces herself to smile. "I'm good, thank you, Michael. And how are you?"  
He nods skeptically. "Pretty good, thanks. You sure you okay? You look a little ... flustered over there."  
Maura glances to the other woman and clears her throat once again, "Yes. Yes, everything is fine."  
Jane looks up at the display with a little smile and steps forward. "That's my floor. Have a nice day, doctors."  
Maura is smiling at Michael and also emerges from the elevator.  
Jane looks over her shoulder and frowns deeply. "Look, I'm sorry. I don't know what got the best of me in that elevator. I am actually not like that. But since four nights I have those weird dreams and since then I'm feeling like someone has shoved something into my head that doesn't belong to me, and I can't get rid of those thoughts. Like the feeling that I know you for ages. And I have no explanation why, and it's driving me crazy." she pauses and tips her temple with an finger. "It's really driving me nuts."  
Maura accepts an medical file from a nurse and takes a deep breath. "You don't have to apologize, Detective Rizzoli. You really don't have to apologize. I've been through really bad things too."  
"I hardly can believe that." the Italian replies.  
Maura doesn't look at her as she makes notes in the file and raises briefly her eyebrows. "You have no idea what I have already seen, Detective." she says and starts to walk towards the locker room.  
Jane has no idea why she's following Maura and doesn't care right now. "Okay, may I don't know what you've been through, but my parents taught me that I shall not treat other persons like that. So, at least let me invite you out for a drink. As an apology."  
Maura starts to laugh sarcastically. "Not even five minutes ago you were harassing me in that elevator and now you are asking me out? Well, this is pretty charming."  
Jane makes a face and groans. "All right, it sounded like I would ask you out on a date, but I meant it like an invitation to get to know each other, to restart. So you can see that I'm not such a idiot like I acted like."  
Maura stops at the door to the locker room and sighs heavily. "Fine. As it looks like we have to work with each other anyway."  
Jane looks confused at the blonde. "What are you meaning?"  
Maura points at a closed patient's room. "That's Melanie Shepard's room."  
Jane starts to understand and raises her eyebrows. "Oh. Sweet."  
Maura's rolling her eyes with a smile and opens the door. "Wait here, I'll be out in five minutes."  
The brunette is smirking and shoves her hands in the pockets of her pants.  
The two women enter Melanie's room together.  
The young woman turns her head and frowns when she sees them.  
Maura smiles softly at her patient. "Hello, Melanie. I'm Dr. Isles. How are you feeling?"  
Melanie closes briefly her eyes and groans. "Like a truck ran over me."  
Maura smiles again and raises an eyebrow. "If I wouldn't know any better, I would believe you. You had serious injuries and internal bleeding. You also have a mild concussion."  
"Is that why my head's killing me?" the younger woman asks.  
"Yes," Maura chuckles with a nod. "that's one of the reasons. Um ... Melanie, this is Detective Rizzoli. She's here to ask you a couple of questions."  
Jane sits down on a stool and smiles at Melanie. "Hey, Melanie. Can you remember me?"  
Melanie looks long at her and nods. "Yes."  
"Okay." Jane says softly and fishes her notepad out of her jacket. "As Dr. Isles already mentioned, I have a couple of questions. Do think you can do that?"  
Melanie hesitates for a second. "I ... I think I can do that."  
Maura nods satisfied to herself and wants to leave.  
"Dr. Isles?" Melanie says and Maura turns back around. "Could you ... could you stay with us please?"  
Maura frowns slightly and looks at the Italian. "Uh ... Yeah, sure. Why not." she says and closes the door again.  
Jane takes a deep breath and looks long at the young woman. "All right. What happened four days ago? Why did Steven attack you?"  
Melanie closes her eyes again and takes a shakily breath. "I don't know. Steve was drinking too much again. I don't know, maybe he also took other drugs. He was a completely different person when I came home."  
Jane nods and write down her notes. "Mhm, did he regularly consumed drugs."  
Melanie stares at the ceiling and nods with a sob.  
Jane places gently her hand on Melanie's arm. "Hey. Hey, it's okay. He won't hurt you ever again. We locked him away, all right? Can you tell me what happened when Steve drove to Adam?"  
Melanie wipes her nose with the back of her hand. "I ... I think he took cocaine before he got all paranoid. He ... he yelled at me that I would have cheated on him with Adam the day before. I ... I really don't know why he thought that. I ... I never cheated on him. And if I would have, certainly not with Adam. He was like my brother. We grew up with each other."  
Jane furls confused her eyebrows. "I thought that Steve and Adam were best friends."  
Melanie looks at her and hiccups. "We ... all grew up together. We knew each other since day one of our lives. Once we had a key rule, that we would never have a romantic relationship with each other." she starts to cry again. "But Steve and I fell in love when we were in high school."  
Maura looks to the heart monitor as the heart rate increases and steps forward.  
She places a hand on the detective's shoulder and frowns as Jane looks up at her. "Could you give her a break, Detective Rizzoli?"  
Jane looks at the heart monitor as well and frowns. "Yeah, sure." she gets up and rubs the girl's arm gently. "I'll leave you alone for today, okay?" she says with a soft smile. "You've done great, Melanie. Really great. Now get some rest and get well soon. And don't have any silly ideas like passing away."  
Melanie smiles and nods before she turns her head back to the big window.  
Jane smiles back and squeezes the young woman's hand before she leaves the room.  
Maura closes the door and sighs heavily.  
Jane's running a hand through her hair and sighs. "God, I hate such cases."  
Maura holds the medical record close to her chest. "What cases?"  
"Those cases when the one you trust most is hurting you." Jane replies and furls her eyebrows. "I mean, when you are sure that you found tour soul mate, you have to hold the person close and cherish him or her until your last breath leaves tour lungs, and not hurt them. Don't you think?"  
Maura scrutinizing the taller woman from the side and her heart leaps in her chest.  
She already heard those words, a hundred lives ago. And she already saw such determination.  
She starts to ask herself if Caroline was right.  
If it could be possible that the soul of Jacopo reincarnated in the wrong body, and that the soul has lost all of its memory.  
She blinks as the Italian flicks her finger under her nose. "Earth to Dr. Isles."  
Maura takes a deep breath and forces herself to smile. "I'm sorry."  
Jane's looking long at her and furrows her eyebrows. "You lost someone you really loved, didn't you?"  
Maura sighs and raises her eyebrows briefly. "That's ages ago."  
"Okay," Jane says louder and claps her hands. "how old are you for real? Because that's something my grandma always told me. _Jane, you can't understand, because_ _that's ages ago_. I mean, hey, I'm not stupid. And I don't know why I am telling you about my grandma. Gee!"

Maura chuckles briefly and licks her lips. "Do you believe in the saying that we always meet twice in life?"  
Jane just shrugs. "Well, I met a couple of people again, that I didn't want to meet ever again. So, yeah, I think that this saying is true."  
Maura smiles broadly, but with a hint of sadness. "I mean, do you believe that there is a way to connect two soul with each other, and no matter what or how long it takes, those two souls will be reunited again?"  
Jane lowers her eyebrows and seems to be a little taken aback. "Uh ... well ... **I think** that this is a very philosophical question. **And** to answer that I need a couple of beers before we start to argue." she takes her notepad in her and scribbles down a note. "You know what? We can meet there after your shift ended and we can philosophize about that topic then and there. With a couple of drinks, serenely."

Maura looks down at the note and nods. "All right."  
Jane smirks cockily and starts to walk again. "All right then."  
"My shift is ending at eight."  
Jane points at her and push the button of the elevator with her thumb. "Okay, see you at nine then."  
Maura scoffs and shakes her head.  
She turns around and freezes when she spots Emma and Caroline behind. "What?"  
Emma's crossing her arms over her chest. "Who was that?"  
Maura shoves the note into the pocket of her lab coat, "A nice woman."  
"And why are you going out with her?" Emma retorts.  
Maura grabs an file from the desk and rolls her eyes. "I am allowed to make new acquaintanceships. And I already had a mother, I don't need another one."  
Caroline follows Maura and smiles. "So, is she he, or he she? Or ... Gee, this is confusing me."  
"C, you are hopelessly romantic, but my life isn't a romantic movie."  
"I'm sorry, Maura. I just want you to be happy."  
"I know." Maura sighs and calls the elevator.  
"So, you're gonna get laid tonight?" Emma asks.  
Maura gasps and glares at her. "No! You know what? I had a lot of friends l, but the two of you turn out to be the most nosy ones."  
Emma enters the elevator and shrugs. "What? Why? Getting laid after two hundred years isn't that bad."  
Maura chuckles and shakes her head. "Two hundred and thirty-four."  
"Really? You don't look older than two hundred fifty." Emma replies with a smile.  
Maura chuckles heartily and gives Emma a nudge.  
Caroline rolls her eyes with a smile on her lips.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane sits at a table in the Dirty Robber and picks on the label of her half emptied bottle of Blue Moon.  
She doesn't know what it is with the blond doctor, or why the blonde set her teeth on edge.  
Somehow, she's thinking that she knows the blonde since the day she was born even though she never met the doctor before.  
Jane is sure that this Maura Isles will stand her up.  
She sighs heavily and is about to order the next beer as the door to the pub opens and Maura enters the Dirty Robber in a skin-colored tight dress and her hair is finally down.  
Jane's arm went slack and her jaw hits the ground.  
She compose herself immediately and gets up to her feet, nearly knocking the table over. "Shi ..." she smiles at the blonde and points at the sitting bench. "Hey. Please have a seat, Doc."  
Maura is smiling broadly and sits down. "Thank you."  
Jane clears her throat and sits back down. "As far as I know, you didn't wore ... **that** the last time I saw you."

Maura smirks knowingly and takes a deep breath. "No, the last time you saw me, I was wearing my scrubs."  
"And you was wearing your hair in a ponytail. Jesus, you look stunning." Jane states and sees the disapproving look, holding up her hands. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, it was just a compliment."  
Maura smiles again. "Relax, I'm not going to call the cops, am I?"  
Jane smiles back at her and waves the waiter to their table. "No. What do you want to drink?"  
"Wine." the blonde replies automatically.  
Jane turns up her nose. "You sure?"  
"You don't drink wine?" Maura asks with a little hint of disappointment.  
Jane scoffs and raises her eyebrows. "Sure I do, sometimes. I do, with a good meal." she shakes her head. "Here I rather would drink the dish soap. So, better take beer."  
"I rather order a water." Maura whispers.  
Jane orders two beer and furrows her eyebrows. "Come on, live dangerous."  
"Ooh," Maura laughs and frowns. "I already lived dangerously, and it cost me very much."  
Jane empties her beer. "Was it worth it?"  
Maura's holding the Italian's gaze and a smile plays around her lips. "Definitely."  
Jane smirks and leans forward. "I will tell you something. Normally I am really good at reading people, but you are a mystery to me. And that makes me crazy."  
Maura leans back and licks her lips. "All you have to do is ask."  
Jane is piercing the blonde with her gaze. "Why do I know you?" she asks once again.  
Maura sighs and rolls the bottle between her hands. "I already told you that I don't know the answer, Detective Rizzoli."  
Jane sighs frustrated and is tapping against her temple. "I can't think of anyone else but you anymore. Last night I went to a bar and tried to hook up with some redhead, and suddenly I thought _What will Dr. Isles think of me when_ _I hook up with_ _that_ _girl_? And I have absolutely no idea why I am telling you this."

Maura laughs amused and shrugs. "I really can't answer you the question, but I kinda find it refreshing that you tell me things about you even though you don't want to share them."  
Jane chuckles to herself. "You think it's funny?"  
"Somehow." Maura laughs.  
Jane takes a deep breath and sticks out her hand. "Okay, let's start over again. Hi, I'm Jane Rizzoli. I work for Boston Police Department, I'm a Homicide Detective. And you are?"  
Maura takes Jane's hand in her own, smiling. "Hello. I am Dr. Maura Isles. I work for Massachusetts General Hospital as a internist."  
"Sexy." Jane chuckles but doesn't release the blonde's hand.  
Maura smiles broadly . "Sometimes it can be. It's as sexy as being surrounded by murdered people."  
Jane leans back and release the hand, nodding. "True. Well, we have something in common, Doc. We both are trying to keep other people alive, on our own ways."  
Maura leans back too and sips her beer. She furls her eyebrows as she looks at the bottle. "This taste delicious."  
Jane smiles amused. "You sound like it's the first time you're drinking beer."  
"I ..." Maura sighs heavily. "I always preferred a glass of good wine."  
Jane smiles softly at her. "You do have good memories with a glass of wine."  
Maura blushes a little. "Absolutely."  
Jane clears her throat. "Well, you asked me a pretty question today."  
Maura gulps down her beer to the half. "Did I?"  
Jane's smiling and nodding. "Yes, you did. You more or less asked me if I believe in reincarnation. Well, I don't know if I believe in that for real. You know, I am Catholic, but I am not,religious or superstitious. I believe that we have one life and one chance, and we can try to make the best of it. You have only one chance." she holds up her hands as Maura is about to reply. "God knows, I had a lot of chances."  
Maura is noticing the scars on the palms of her Italian's hands and them into her own.  
She runs the fingertips over the scars and pauses when Jane's curling her fingers. "You have seen a lot too."  
Jane pulls her hands back away and turns serious. "Yeah, I've seen a hell lot too. But I don't really want to talk about it."  
"Are you going to tell me what happened to your hands? Even you don't want to." Maura asks gently.  
Jane hesitates briefly and licks her lips. "A lunatic stabbed scalpels through my hands. He was a serial killer, he killed married couples. He duct taped the husbands and raped the wives. The men had to watch it before they got killed. I was a little reckless and followed a hot lead all by myself, that was a grave mistake. He was able to overbear me with a two-by-four and pierced me to the ground. That's what happened to my hands. You are the first one who I allow to touch them for real."  
Maura closes her eyes and shakes her head.  
She is asking herself if this woman is really the one she was looking for, if it wasn't enough what she had to go through in her previous life.  
If this woman really has to go through physical pain over and over again.  
If this is the master plan for Jane Rizzoli. Always suffering.  
Jane starts felling bad because she has told the blonde the truth about what happened to her hands and furrows her eyebrows. "Hey, what's wrong?"  
Maura looks with saddened eyes at the Italian. "I ... I don't know."  
"What can I do to make you feel better?" Jane asks softly.  
Maura looks long at her. "Sit next to me for a moment?"  
Jane is wasting no time and sits down next to the doctor. "Of course I will do that. You're feeling better now?"  
Maura downs the rest of her beer and orders the next one. "A little. Thank you."  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **I stop right here with this chapter. Otherwise, it would be far too long. In the next chapter I will continue with this little _get to know each other._ I hope you liked this update. Thanks for reading.**

 **T73.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys, again thank you for reading and following this story. I am happy that you like this story. So, as promised here's the second part of the 'date', I hope you'll like it as well. You are as always welcome to share your thoughts about it. So, enjoy.**

 **T73.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane comes back from the restroom and sits back down at their table, sighing relieved.  
Maura smiles broadly at the Italian. "Feeling better now?"  
"Yes, much better." Jane replies and chuckles together with the blonde.  
The Italian scrutinizes Maura for a moment. "Did you ever have this odd feeling that you know a person your entire life, but you know that it can't be possible?"  
Maura is leaning back and takes a deep breath. She isn't really sure how she should answer the question.  
She licks her lips and raises her eyebrows. "You know, I think that nothing is impossible."  
"I know a lot doctors." Jane replies.  
Maura's eyebrows shoot up. "I bet you do." she laughs amused.  
Jane makes a face as she notices hoe this must have sound. "Wait, that sounded just wrong. I know a lot doctors, but you are the only one who sound a little superstitious. I always thought that you science geeks only believe in all those facts and things that you can touch, see and smell."  
Maura presses her lips to a thin line together and stares at the brunette. "You know, I wasn't always like that. And I can assure you that I don't go every Sunday to church, but I do belie that there are things in the world that can't get explained by science or textbooks. There are things that are beyond our understanding."  
 _I am the best example for that_ , she adds in her head. _I am the best example, because if there would only be black and white in this world I wouldn't sit here with you right now and have this conversation with you_.

She smiles at the Italian and sips her beer.  
Jane scratches the back of her neck and furrows her eyebrows. "What was his name?"  
Maura is choking on her beer and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. "Excuse me?"  
"The man that you have lost." Jane states matter-of-factly. "What was his name?"  
Maura rolls the bottle of beer between her hands. "Is it that obvious?"  
"Well," Jane replies and shrugs. "there is a reason why I am a Detective."  
"I'm sure there are a lot of reasons." Maura agrees with a nod. "But I rather don't talk about him right now, I don't want to sit here and cry, ruining the rest of the evening."  
Jane nods slowly and sips her beer. "All right. **So** ... where exactly are you from? I mean, Ireland isn't such a small island."

Maura licks her lips once more and is shifting in her seat. "I'm from Kilkenny."  
Jane stares blankly at the blonde and furrows her eyebrows, but then she clears her throat. "If you was sick of Ireland, why did you move to Boston?"  
Maura looks out of the window and old memories flash through her mind. "When I came here to Boston, the whole city still was different." she says absentmindedly. "The people were different."  
"How old were you when you came to the US?" Jane asks curiously.  
Maura is coming back to the present and blinks a couple of times. "What?"  
"How old have you been when you came to the US?" Jane asks once again.  
Maura raises her eyebrows and swallows hard.  
She have left Paris two years after, what she still think, Jacopo's death.  
From that day on she hasn't aged anymore.  
That was in 1761.  
Maura is quite aware of the fact that she can't say _Jane I immigrated in 1761. In that year I was thirty-five_.

She knows that the Italian would bring her straight to the closest mental hospital.  
Maura takes a deep breath and shrugs. "I was ... I was very young."  
Jane looks long at the blonde. "Very young, like, two or four?"  
Maura has to smile to herself. "Yeah, something like that. Okay, enough about me. So, tell me a little about you. Do you have siblings?"  
"Yes," Jane says emphatically. "two little brothers. Frankie and Tommy. Frankie is the middle child and Tommy is the third. Frankie is a police officer as well and Tommy is ... um ... Well, he's a sweet good-for-nothing."  
Maura tilts her head a little to the side. "You don't have a good relationship with your baby brother?"  
Jane takes a deep breath and picks on the label of her beer. "I do, but ... he had serious drinking problem and he ran over a priest as he was drunk. And Tommy's a little ... willy-nilly since he got released from jail."  
Maura starts to understand and nods slowly. "Oh."  
Jane smirks and leans forward. "What about you? Do you have any siblings?"  
When Maura is honest to herself, she doesn't have an idea if her parents got other children after they have sent her away, but she can't imagine that they got another son or daughter.  
She shakes her head and a takes a swig of her beer. "No, I am an only child. And I think that it is a good thing, I wouldn't want that any child would have go through the things that I have been through."  
"You don't have a good relationship with your parents?"  
"Our relationship was ... tense."  
"Was?" Jane enquiries.  
Maura takes a moment and shrugs. "My parents are dead."  
Jane frowns and sighs. "I'm sorry, I didn't know that."  
The blonde shakes her head with a sad smile. "Don't be, they died a long time ago. My father was a bully, he always thought he would know what is best for me, but in fact he just did what was best for family business. Well, and my mother always was dependant on him. She really was a good woman, but she never got independent."  
"So, who taught you to be so independent like you obviously are?" Jane is asking curiously.  
Maura takes a deep breath and smiles. "I always was different. I disagreed at some points with my father and he realized that I am not like my devote mother. I think I was born and knew that I will become a independent woman. I always played with the children of our employees, quite on the dismay of my father. He tried to prohibited me from doing so, but I always ignored his orders."  
"I bet he was really was really shocked as you did so." Jane chuckles amused and eyes her empty beer bottle. "Do you want to have another beer?"  
Maura takes a look at her watch and frowns. "I would love to, but I have to get up early tomorrow morning. I really should get going."  
Jane takes her wallet from the back pocket of her trouser and toss a few bills on the table. "All right, let me walk you to your car."  
Maura gets up to her feet and takes her coat and purse in her hand. "You don't have to, I am a big girl."  
Jane snorts and walks to the door. "You are not seriously thinking that I let you walk alone to your car at that time of night, are you?"  
Maura is smiling and steps out of the door as the Italian holds it open. "Thank you. Well, don't you have a girlfriend who's waiting for you to come home?"  
Jane smirks and shoves her hands into the pockets of her pants. "What makes you think that I am into woman?"  
The blonde simply shrugs. "Well, you asked me if we dated before, so I came to the conclusion that you aren't straight."  
Jane chuckles amused and raises briefly her shoulders. "No, I'm not straight, you are right. And no, I don't have a girlfriend who's waiting for me at home."  
"Hmm, I wonder why. I mean, you are attractive and very charming when you want to."  
"I can tell you why. My job isn't very compatible with a serious relationship. I have inordinate hours and my job demands all of my attention. It's ... Not every girl likes that."  
"Maybe you just didn't met the right woman." Maura suggests.  
Jane is scoffing, "Yeah, maybe. What about you? Do you have a boyfriend or husband who's waiting for you?"  
Maura smiles a sad smile and shakes her head. "No, I don't have neither boyfriend nor husband."  
Jane looks long at the blonde. "Is it because the man that you can't let go?"  
Maura's heart skips a beat and she doesn't look at the taller woman. "It's ... it's a long and complicated story."  
"The better I get to know you, the more you are becoming a mystery to me, Maura." Jane replies and furls her eyebrows as the blonde is smiling at her. "What?"  
"You said my name." Maura replies.  
Jane looks a little confused at the smaller woman. "Uh ... I frequently do so."  
"No." Maura says and shakes her head. "I mean, yes. But you said my first name for the first time."  
"Well ... uh ... as far as I know ... Maura ... Maura is indeed your first name." Jane is stammering.  
Maura chuckles amused and takes her key fob of her Prius out of her purse. "You don't have to stammer, **Jane**. I don't mind when you call me Maura."

Jane releases her breath and laughs relieved. "Good, because I'm not sure if I can go back and call you Dr. Isles again."  
Maura smiles and unlocks her car. "It was really a nice evening, Jane."  
"Yes, it was." Jane replies and leans against Maura's car. "And I really would like to repeat that."  
Maura is sitting down behind the steering wheel and looks up at the Italian. "Yeah, I would like that too."  
Jane takes a deep breath and hands Maura a calling card. "This is my cell phone number. You can call me everytime you want, no matter if day or night."  
Maura takes her cell phone out of her purse and starts dialing.  
Jane furls her eyebrows. "What are you doing?" she looks down at herself as her phone starts to vibrate on her hip. "Oh."  
Maura ends the call and gives Jane her card back. "Now you have my number too." she says with a smile and starts the engine of the Prius.  
Jane's smirking and takes a deep breath. "All right, be safe, Maura."  
Maura buckles her seatbelt and frowns slightly. "You too. Good night, Jane."  
"Night, Maura." Jane replies and closes the driver's door.  
She looks after the Prius and runs an hand through her hair. "What the hell are you getting yourself into, Jane?" she asks herself before she heads for her own car.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura enters her house in Beacon Hill and switches on the lights.  
She's owning this house since it was built.  
She still doesn't understand why some people spend a fortune for a building like that even though they get a home for less money.  
Sure, she is aware of the fact that the houses in Beacon Hill are regarded as historical, but she also knows that her neighborhood has lost a lots of its original charm over the years.  
Many person already have asked her how she is able to keep the house in the family, and she always comes up with the same excuse.  
That its owned by the family us always the best explanation, and it isn't really a lie.  
The house is owned by a member of the Isles family.  
She takes a deep breath and pours herself a glass of Sangiovese.  
She licks her lips and frowns deeply.  
She didn't have had such a nice script like today for quite a while.  
She's asking herself if it really can be possible that Jacopo's soul was reborn in a woman's body.  
Well, that would explain why the two women seems to seek each other nearness.  
Maura closes her eyes and places an hand on the back of her tense neck, rolling her head with a deep sigh.  
Memories of how he had massaged her neck are flashing through her mind again.  
Mostly when he did that, he didn't only had the intention to make her feel comfortable, he also had the intention to seduce her.  
And it always worked out.  
Her eyes are snapping open and she has to swallow hard.  
Maura knows that she has to think about moments like that and about him.  
She always got into trouble when she thought too hard about him.  
Either she ended up with an complete stranger or she in her bed crying herself to sleep.  
But since the Italian woman has entered her life the memories are coming back full force.  
She's flinching as her phone starts to ring on the kitchen island.  
Maura rolls her eyes and grabs her phone from the surface. As far as she knows, she isn't on call tonight. "Isles." she says as she accepts the call.  
"Hey there. Did you arrive safely at your place?" a familiar voice is asking.  
Maura can't help the smile and takes the glass back in her hand, walking to her couch. "Yes, I did. Thank you. And what about you?"  
"I arrived okay." Jane replies.  
Maura furls her eyebrows. "Just okay?"  
"Well, arrived in one piece." the Italian chuckles.  
Maura sips her wine and takes a deep breath. "So, you're just calling to make sure that I've arrived safely at my place?"  
There is a short silence in the line. "Maybe I missed your voice. Would that sound odd?"  
The blonde scoffs and shrugs. "It does sound a little odd when you consider that we met for the first time just a couple of days ago."  
"You're right, it really does sound odd." Jane replies.  
Maura has to chuckle again and takes another swig of her wine. "I was thinking about you, too."  
"Really?" Jane asks with an high-pitched voice."  
"Don't you dare sounding so surprised." the blonde laughs.  
Jane is silent for a second again and sighs heavily. "I am normally really not like that, Maura. But since the day we met I can't get you out of my head. And before you say something, I know that it sounds odd, but as soon as I am not around you I feel like I'm incomplete. And it do feel like an invisible force is pulling me towards you. And now I'm surely do scare the shit out of you."  
Maura gets back up to her feet and walks back to the kitchen island as she let the Italian's words sink in.  
"Maura?"  
"Do you want to come over?" Maura is blurting out before she has time to realize what she asked.  
Jane is silent once again. "Uh ... are you sure? I mean, you said ... you said that you have to get up early tomorrow."  
Maura has to swallow hard and furrows her eyebrows. "I ... I can go without my morning run tomorrow. So, yes, I am sure."  
"Well then," Jane says slowly. "but I have no idea where you're living."  
Maura hesitates for a moment. "I'll send you my address."  
"All right," Jane replies. "see you in a few."  
Maura ends the call before she's changing her mind.  
She closes her eyes and asks herself what the hell she was thinking as she invited the Italian over.  
She shakes her head and decides to go upstairs and change into some comfortable clothes.  
She frowning deeply when someone is ringing the doorbell after just ten minutes.  
Maura's happy that she has already changed into a black yoga pants and a light grey shirt.  
She takes a deep breath and hurries downstairs.  
The blonde takes a moment before she opens the front door.  
She can't help the smile as soon as she spots the Italian.  
Jane smiles slyly as she let her eyes roam over the smaller woman. "Hey."  
Maura's still smiling back at her. "Hi. Please come in."  
Jane steps over the threshold and looks around in the house. "I always wanted to be in one of these houses in Beacon Hill."  
Maura walks back to her kitchen island. "What kept you from doing so?"  
Jane scoffs and put off her jacket. "My salary keeps me from doing so."  
"Can I offer you something to drink? Water, tea, coffee?" Maura's asking.  
The Italian furls her eyebrows. "Do you have something else to drink?"  
Maura licks her lips and raises her eyebrows briefly. "I don't have beer in my house if you mean something like that. The only things I could offer you is whisky or wine."  
"Uh ... if I drink hard stuff now I won't be able to drive home later." Jane replies with a slight frown. "I go with wine, thanks."  
"Okay." Maura simply says and turn around to get another wine glass from the hanging cabinet.  
Jane looks around in the house again. "You do have a beautiful house. A little big for a single person, but beautiful."  
"Thank you." Maura mumbles without turning around.  
"Are you really owning antiques?"  
"Um ... Yes."  
"Wow, they're in a remarkable condition." Jane states.  
Maura turns back around to the Italian and pours another glass of wine. "Yes, those furniture are a matter of heart for me. I ... My family owns them for quite a while. I wouldn't forgive myself when I would turn my back on them. There are so many memories connected with them."  
Jane accepts the glass of wine and nods agreeing. "I can understand. When someone neglected an old piece of furniture or an old car that is in the property of their family for so long, it always breaks my heart. I mean, it belonged to someone who loved the this item. And it is a part of the family's story."  
Maura turns serious and walks over to her couch. "You are right, Jane. Such items always have a history. Did you use blue lights and sirens to be here so fast?"  
Jane's following the smaller woman. "I am always quick when it comes to a beautiful woman."  
Maura stares blankly at Jane and furls her eyebrows before she burst out laughing.

Jane rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "Jesus, today I have foot-in-mouth disease. I live in Charlestown, that's why I was here in no time."  
"Aha." Maura says with a smile.  
Jane chuckles and sits down on the couch with a sigh. "But you are a beautiful woman."  
Maura's raising an eyebrow. "Thank you. You're not so bad yourself."  
"Oh." Jane laughs. "Thanks a lot."  
She's turning serious again and looks long at the blonde. "Could you explain to me why I am drawn to you since we met, Maura? I mean, it can't be normal. We meet and I have the feeling that I know you all my life. And when I am not near you, I feel like something's missing. You know, you're not the first attractive woman that I met, but I never felt like that before. Especially not when I am positive that the woman is straight."  
Maura holds the questioningly gaze of the Italian. "I really have no answer for your question." she replies. Liar, is her brain yelling at her. "But I feel it too."  
Jane skids a little closer. "Really?"  
Maura is nodding and sips ger wine. "Yes."  
"What are we doing about it now?"  
The blonde takes a deep breath. "I really don't know, Jane."  
Jane nods slowly and sighs heavily.  
That's what she's really calling a standoff, and that's a real problem.  
She frowns deeply as a pale hand slips into her own abs she looks back at the smaller woman.  
Maura smiles softly at the brunette. "We'll find a solution, Jane."  
Jane takes a deep breath and takes a swig of her wine.  
As soon as the beverage hits her tongue something clicks in her brain and she furls her eyebrows. "Is that a ... a ... uh ... A Sangiovese?"  
Maura nods agreeing. "Yes. Are you a secret wine connoisseur?"  
Jane furrows her eyebrows and shakes confused her head. "No, not at all. I ... I don't even know why what kind of wine that is. I ..."  
"Let me try something." Maura says after she has made a decision for herself.  
She knows that her next step probably will not only confuse her but also the Italian. But she knows that she needs certainty or that she's completely wrong.  
Jane's still looking confused at the blonde. "All right."  
Maura skids close as possible and is sitting up straight.  
Jane furls her eyebrows and tries to take her distance, but she's already sitting on the other end of the couch. "Uh ... Maura, what are you doing?"  
"I have to do this." she's whispering and leans closer. "I have to be sure."  
Jane swallows hard and looks down at the blonde's lips.  
She decides that if this is really gonna happen, she has to give the control to the blonde.  
She can see that Maura's closing her eyes and doesn't move an inch.  
Maura's hesitating before she closes the last distance and presses her lips to the taller woman's, but nothing happens.  
She's not quite sure what she did expect that would happen.  
She is about to break the kiss again as suddenly Jane is holding her even closer and starts to kiss her back.  
Maura's heart skips a beat as she recognizes the firm grip, the rough hands on her skin, the way those lips are feeling against her own.  
In no time she's straddling the Italians hips and buries her hands in curly hair.  
Maura's moaning deeply as Jane's hands are slipping under her shirt, up her back.  
She deepens the kiss and starts rolling her hips.  
Jane's breaking the kiss and furrows her eyebrows with a slight smile. "Okay, all right." she laughs but it immediately dies as soon as she sees Maura's watering eyes.  
She caresses Maura's cheek gently with her thumb. "Hey, what's wrong?"  
Maura's searching the Italian's eyes and cups Jane's face with her hand. "It's you. It is really you."  
Jane starts to chuckle. "Yeah, who else have you expected?"  
A tear runs down the blonde's check and a painful sob escapes from her throat.  
She can feel that she's about to say his name, and she knows that she would hurt Jane's feelings with that. That's why she keeps her mouth shut.  
Jane wipes the tear with her thumb away. "Maura, what is it?"  
Maura gets up to her feet, grabs her glass and downs the wine with one sip.  
Jane stands up too and frowns deeply. "Maura?"  
Maura walks back into the kitchen and refills her glass, shaking her head. "This has to be a grave mistake. She didn't mention that this could happen."  
Jane furls her eyebrows in confusion. "Who didn't mention that what could happen?" she asks with an high-pitched voice.  
Maura looks back at the taller woman and takes another big swig of her wine with huge eyes.  
Jane sighs heavily and steps up to the blonde, taking the glass out of Maura's hand. "Maura, what are you talking about?"  
Maura's looking long into brown, worried eyes and caresses the Italian's face, and her chin starts trembling. "I ... You're back."  
"I didn't know that I was gone." Jane retorts confused.  
Maura smiles a little and all the sadness in her eyes is leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys. I am so happy about all your positive feedbacks. Thank you all so much. Well, I have the next update for this story, but I will be honest, in this chapter I have adopted some parts from another show. I tell that because I will warn you. But at some things I totally suck, I changed some things. Please don't hate me for that. If you do, I understand. However, enjoy. I hope you'll do.**

 **T73.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura's sighing and stretch her arms over her head as she is about to wake up. She frowns as she feels an arm over her middle and turns on her left side.  
Her breath us hitching as she sees the dark haired, sleeping woman next to her who's keeping her close.  
Suddenly she is well aware of the fact that this woman might harbour the soul of her long lost love of her life, but that she's also an own individual. That she lived a different life in a different country ... Inn a different century. And still, she can see the resemblance of him and Jane.  
Maura runs an hand through the Italian's curly hair and smiles when Jane turns up her nose.  
That is something he and she have in common.  
Jane's growling low and sighs before she drag her eyes open. "Hey." she says sleepily as she looks into hazel eyes.  
Maura smiles softly. "Good morning."  
Jane stretch her arms over her head and pulls the smaller woman closer after that. "What time is it?"  
Maura runs her hand over the Italian's clothed back and takes a deep breath. "Six in the morning. How have you slept?"  
"You mean beside the fact that I am laying fully dressed on the sheets in your bed instead under it?" Jane groans as she looks down at herself. "And why on earth am I up at six?"  
"Thank you for respecting my wishes." Maura replies with a smile. "And I don't know why you are up already."  
"Oh, I wish I could sleep some more." Jane growls and rubs her eyes with both hands.  
Maura's smirking and straddles Jane's hips. She leans a little down to the woman underneath her. "Feel free to sleep for another hour."  
Jane's eyes are glued to the blonde's cleavage and she raises her eyebrows. She places her hands on the smaller woman's thighs and forces herself to look up into hazel eyes. "Now I'm up already."  
Maura's biting her bottom lip and shrugs. "Are you liking what you see?"  
Jane holds the gaze of the blonde and flip them over, bending Maura's right leg and runs her hand over the blonde's bare thigh. "You should know not to play with fire, Doc." she growls before she's kissing Maura's neck.  
Maura's eyes are rolling back in her head and she moans deeply. She slips her hands under the Italian's shirt and gasps as she can feel the muscles of Jane's back tensing and relaxing.  
Jane kisses Maura along her jaw and sighs.  
Maura arches her back slightly. "Please don't stop, Jane."  
Jane stops and looks down at the blonde, taking a deep breath. "We have to, Maura." she whispers.  
"Why?" Maura whispers back.  
Jane looks long at her. "Because I know that you are not that kind of woman, and because I know that you are not up to make out with me. Hey, you have yo save lives, Maura, and I don't want to push you. If we're taking that step, I don't want you to regret it."  
Maura runs her hands over Jane's back and smiles. And there he shines through again. "What makes you think that I would regret it when we take the step now?"  
The brunette just shrugs. "Well, it would be your first time ... with a woman. Sometimes only the curiosity can be overwhelming and after the sex with another woman freaks some girls out. And I want you to understand that I don't want just a quick ... I want to really get to know you before ..." she sighs heavily. "Before we make love. And I want that you know and trust me before we sleep with each other. I don't want it to be just ... an affair, Maura, because I care about you already."  
Maura starts to beam and pulls Jane's head down, kissing her gently.  
It's slow, and sweet, and not determining, and she places an hand over the Italian's strong beating heart.  
She doesn't mind that Jane deepens the kiss, or that the Italian's rolling her hips a little.  
Jane pulls away and smiles slightly. "I really can't stop kissing you."  
Maura already has heard these words from a certain person and her heart jumps in her chest.  
She knows that it was in a different life, but this woman is the reason why she is still her. "I ..."  
Jane silences her with another kiss. "Go, take a shower, Doc."  
Maura scrutinizes Jane's face for a second and frowns. "You aren't just a dream, are you? You won't be gone when I come back from the shower, right?"  
Jane chuckles amused and rolls off of Maura. "The only place I will disappear to is the kitchen to get a cup of coffee."  
Maura laughs and kisses her once more before she disappears in the bathroom.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura arrives smiling at her department and is looking at Emma. "Good morning, Dr. Marsden."  
Emma furls skeptically her eyebrows. "Good morning. How did your date go?"  
Maura takes a chart in her hand and lifts her shoulders. "It wasn't really a date, but the meeting was really nice. We had a couple of drinks and went separated ways."  
"And that's why you're grinning like a Cheshire cat?" Emma retorts.  
"She might has called me when I came home and came over."  
Emma smiles and shakes her head. "You know, I am really used to a lot of things, but I will never get used to the fact that a woman who was born 1726 get called on a cell phone."  
Maura chuckles amused and looks briefly at her. "Now you know how I'm feeling. I still remember how the first car looked like, or how it felt to sit in a horse-drawn carriage because it was a normal means of transportation. Against all movies, it wasn't really romantic or comfortable, Emma."  
Emma is rolling her eyes and takes a deep breath. "So, this handsome woman came over to your house. What else did happen?"  
"Nothing else did happen, Emma." Maura simply replies. "We were talking about why we are drawn to each other."  
"And? Is she ..." Emma is whispering. "You know, is she ... he?"  
Maura nods once. "Yes."  
"Sure?"  
"Yes."  
Emma's eyes went huge. "And does she know? Did you tell her?"  
"Of course not." Maura answers. "What should have I told her? _Hi, Jane. My name is Maura Isles, I'm 289 years old and you are the reincarnation of Jacopo Mazzini_ , _my_ _forbidden love_?"

Emma is rolling her eyes again. "All right, so you didn't tell her. But now what?"  
Maura takes a deep breath. "Now we wait and see what happens. What shall happen will happen." she's flinching as middle-aged woman steps into her way. "I'm sorry." she says as she almost bump into the woman.  
"Do I need to take my son to another hospital?" the woman asks her almost reproachfully.  
Maura furls confused her eyebrows. She's afraid that this woman accidentally overheard her and Emma's conversation. "Excuse me?"  
The woman points at a patient room. "My son is in pain while the two of are gossiping, and those nurses won't give him any painkiller." she nods to Emma. "You and your friend ... I thought you are doctors."  
"I'm sorry, Mrs ..." Maura says and looks with a frown at the chart. "Griffin. We immediately take care of him."  
Mrs. Griffin takes heavily a deep breath. "Carl's my son. My only son, and my only person and something is wrong with him. So what I'm asking you is, do I need to take him somewhere else?"  
"No." Maura replies instinctively. " **No**! I'll make Carl my person, okay? I promise you, I'll make Carl my person, Mrs. Griffin."

The worried woman nods and smiles slightly.  
Emma looks long at the blonde and frowns deeply.  
Maura nods at her before she enters the room. "Hi, Carl." she says to the boy who is maybe seventeen. "I'm Dr. Isles and this is my colleague Dr. Marsden. How are you feeling?"  
"Awful." the teenage boy groans. "My back is killing me."  
Maura raises briefly her eyebrows. "All right, when did the pain start?" she asks and helps him to sit up in the bed.  
He groans again. "I don't know. A few weeks ago."  
Mrs. Griffin is staring at her son. "Growing pains. I took him to see our doctor. He's a bad doctor. He ... hr stands there texting while I'm talking to him. He diagnosed Carl with growing pains. You know, I grew up, and growing pains did not cause me fall down on the soccer field."  
The light brown haired teenager looks long at his mother. "Mom, you're being a little dramatic."  
"Your pain is dramatic to me, Carl." she replies.  
Emma furrows her eyebrows. "Your mom's right. It's a good thing that you came."  
Carl rolls his eyes and sits down on the edge of the bed as Maura takes place on a stool. "Okay. Thanks because it does hurt. Everything hurts, all the time."  
Maura nods and furrows her eyebrows. "Okay. I'm gonna give you a quick exam. Let me know if the pain gets worse."  
He looks long at her and tilts his head to the side. "Hey, Doc. Do you have a boyfriend?"  
"Carl!" his mother admonishes her son and Emma chuckles amused.  
Maura smiles broadly and looks up at him. "You ready?"  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline enters the break room where Maura's brooding over Carl's medical record and sits down next to her friend. "Emma has told me about your patient Carl Griffin. Do you have an idea what it can be?"  
Maura turns problems over in her mind and sighs. "I have a kid in my department. Seventeen years old, previously healthy. He has back pain bad enough to cause vomiting." she looks hopefully at Caroline. "Can you talk it through with me because I can't figure out what it is and you know I think best out loud."  
Caroline smiles a little and nods agreeing. "You ever seen such symptoms?"  
Maura runs a hand through her hair and sighs. "I really did. It was poliomyelitis. But that's rare today. And it only exist in the third world today."  
Caroline glance briefly at the chart. "What else?"  
"Measles." Maura sighs heavily. "But he inoculated. This can't be it. I don't know what's wrong with him, I have not a clue, C."  
Caroline nods slowly with a frown. "And how's his neural exam?"  
Maura sips her coffee and rubs the bridge of her nose with her index finger. "Normal."  
Caroline is thinking for a moment. "Could it be a compression fracture?"  
Maura shakes her head. "Pain films and CT are negative."  
"Any congenital problems?"  
"Nope. None reported."  
Caroline sighs heavily. "Okay, your case is really tricky."  
Maura raises her eyebrows and nods agreeing.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura's looking at Mrs. Griffin and is hating herself for not having another diagnosis like their bad doctor. She has the feeling that she let the family down and she's hating it.  
For her there is nothing more worse like when she doesn't have an answer for the families who are relying on her abilities.  
Mrs. Griffin frowns deeply as she looks at Maura. "You too, huh? Growing pains? You're saying this is growing pains?"  
Maura's shaking her head. "Oh no, not just growing pains. He has a mild case of scoliosis, which combined with the grow spurt, could account for the pain and the clumsiness on the soccer field. So, we'll see if it settles in a couple of weeks. And if not, you come back in for more tests."  
Mrs. Griffin looks desperately at the blonde. "Why don't you just run them now?"  
Maura smiles politely at her and Carl and takes a deep breath. "Because the next set of tests involve things like sticking large needles into your son's spine."  
Carl's eyes went huge and he skids to the edge of the bed. "All right, then. Heading home."  
Maura chuckles amused and exhales through her nose.  
Mrs. Griffin smiles a little. "You sure about this?"  
"No." Maura sighs heavily and starts to write down a prescription. "But I'm gonna write a prescription for muscle relaxants. And you know that I am here if you need me," she hands it to the caring mother. "which I really hope that you won't."  
Mrs. Griffin can't help the smile and nods. "Thank you, Dr. Isles."  
Maura shakes Carl's hand and furrows her eyebrows. "Don't take it the wrong way, but I hope I won't see you again, Carl."  
He's grinning broadly. "Me too."  
Maura smiles and is rubbing his leg before she leaves the patient room.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane is sitting in the Cafeteria and looks long at the blonde next to her, and furrows her eyebrows . "What's wrong?"  
Maura shakes her head and sighs, staring down into her own mug. "I had to sent a kid in pain home today."  
"Did you have other choices?" Jane asks in a neutral tone. She doesn't want to sound like someone who's questioning the doctor's ability.  
Maura looks at the Italian and smiles sadly. "No, I hadn't. I just hate the feeling when I have to send someone home without really helping them."  
Jane raises her eyebrows and sips her coffee. "I know the feeling." she pauses and furrows her eyebrows. "Well, not like you are feeling because I don't save lives, but I know how it feels when you don't have the right answers the families want to hear. When you have the feeling that you let them down. When I feel like that and have to go home it leaves me restless, and I can't stop digging around until I have a more ... um ... plausible answer, an answer that brings peace to the families."  
Maura looks long at Jane and smiles. "You're unbelievable."  
"Why?" Jane asks with a smile. "Because I can sympathize with you? Or because I love my job like you're loving yours?"  
Maura licks her lips and frowns slightly. "Because ... because ..." she takes a deep breath. "Because I'm starting to fall for you." _Again_! _Damn_ _it_ , she adds in her head.

Jane gets a little tense and swallows hard." Okay!"  
Maura opens her mouth to add something as her pager starts to buzz. She rolls her eyes. "Damn it."  
Jane's still stunned by the blonde's confession but her brain starts to function again. "Go, Maura. We can talk about this later. Right now someone else needs you."  
Maura furrows her eyebrows. "You sure?"  
Jane tucks in her chin. "Seriously? There is a person in need right now. This conversation can wait."  
The blonde smiles as she gets up to her feet. "We'll talk later."  
"I have to go to the headquarter, but I have to finish Melanie's interview anyway." Jane replies and nods. "I'll come back."  
Maura smiles broadly before she hurries out of the Cafeteria.  
Jane buries her face in her hands and sighs heavily. "What the hell?" she mumbles.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura's running straight to the ER after she got paged and has an deep frown on her forehead. "Carl!" she's calling out.  
Emma, who's already at the gurney of the teenager, looks sternly at the blonde. "He's got serious pain in his ingninol area, down his legs and lower back. He's hot a temp of 101. Mrs. Griffin says he's throwing up since he was released."  
Mrs. Griffin is staring worriedly at Maura and wraps her arms around her middle. "Please don't tell me this is growing pains, Dr. Isles."  
Maura's holding her breath and looks at the baffled Emma.  
 _Oh God_ , the blonde's thinking and licks her lips.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura's sitting thoughtfully in the observation room of the MRI and tugs in her bottom lip while she watches Emma and Carl through the window.  
She knows that there must be a explanation for his symptoms.  
Dr. Walter Brighton enters the room and glares at her. "Dr. Isles."  
Maura jumps a little and gets up to her feet. "Sir ..."  
"Did you order an emergent 3-D MRI for this patient?"  
Maura licks her lips and nods once. "Okay, I can see that you're mad. But the patient's mother's insurance it could weeks to get an MRI and a specialty pain referral ..."  
"So you expect the hospital to pay with whose money?" he cuts her rudely off.  
Maura's smile vanishes immediately. "Uh ... Sir, I only thought ..."  
"I don't want to hear it, Dr. Isles." Brighton says louder. "Now discharge the patient, refer him to his physician, **and do it now**!"

Maura's staring blankly after her boss as he leaves the room again, and pushes the call button of the mic after a thought crushes her mind. "Dr. Marsden, change of plans."  
Emma looks confused at her friend behind the window and frowns deeply.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane's chewing dumbfounded on her sandwich and frowns as the blonde on the bench next to her is again deadly quiet. "You're still thinking about this boy?"  
Maura blinks a few times and turns her head to the Italian. "Mhm, he got brought in with even worse pain and my boss is hating me."  
Jane furls her eyebrows and swallows her food. "Why is he hating you? Because you're doing your job?"  
"Because I'm running very expensive tests on my patient." Maura replies and furls her eyebrows as Jane makes a face. "Why are you making a face, Jane?"  
Jane eyes her sandwich and frowns. "Uh ... because you forced me yo buy a tuna sandwich and you're sitting next to me on the bench and don't touch your salad."  
Maura closes the lid of the container and licks her lips. "I'm sorry, I just ... I try to figure out what's wrong with my patient and I have to make those tests, but ..."  
"Your boss is driving you nuts." Jane finishes the sentence and takes a bite of her sandwich.  
Maura takes a deep breath. "Yes. Once the well-being of our patient was my boss's first priority and he supported all of our pro bono."  
Jane furls her eyebrows and places an arm on the back of the bench. "But ... what happened?"  
"The financial crisis happened, Jane." Maura sighs. "The hospital has to make budget cuts, and the Medicare of the family doesn't cover any of the test that my patient necessarily needs."  
"That really sucks." Jane mumbles with her mouth full.  
Maura scoffs and she opens the lid of her container again, taking a bite of her salad. "That, that really sucks. Are you going to finish Melanie's interview after lunch?"  
Jane wipes her mouth with a paper napkin and takes a sip of her water. "Mhm, yeah. I'm meeting with my partner Frost at the hospital. I hope she will be able to complete her statement. I'm not expecting too much, though. She's hone through a horrible time."  
"I really don't know how you can do such a job." Maura states.  
Jane briefly raises her eyebrows. "Well, I always wanted to be a cop. I don't know, I always was a very protective person. As soon as my brothers got into trouble I was there to kick the other kids' asses. It didn't matter to me if they were taller than me, I still kicked their asses."  
"I bet you did." Maura chuckles amused. "And I'm not surprised that you always won."  
Jane shrugs with a smile. "Not always, but most of the time."  
"Of course." the blonde laughs and looks long at the Italian. "You didn't go to college?"  
Jane takes a deep breath. "No." she simply says.  
Maura frowns slightly. "Why not?"  
"I already mentioned it, I always wanted to become a cop. For that I didn't need a college degree."  
Maura realizes that this isn't the whole story, but she decides to drop the topic for now. There is still enough time to talk about it. Or at least she hopes so.  
"Are you gonna join us for the interview?" Jane's asking and looks at the blonde.  
Maura takes a deep breath and chews on her salad. "I'm afraid not. I really would like to, but I have to treat my other patients as well. But I can assign a really nice nurse to join you."  
Jane raises an skeptical eyebrow. "What's her name and is she as nice as you?"  
Maura's smirking at the Italian. "What makes you think that I'm talking about a female nurse?"  
Jane just shrugs and frowns slightly.  
Maura takes a deep breath. "His name is Enrico Navarrete, he's really nice."  
Jane lowers her eyebrows. "How well do you know him."  
Maura scrutinizes Jane's unreadable expression for a moment and a smile plays around her lips. She grabs Jane at her chin as something flickers in her eyes and pulls the Italian towards her. "Do I really see a hint of jealousy, Jane Rizzoli?"  
Jane's holding the blonde's gaze. "Do I have a reason to be jealous?"  
Maura just shrugs. "Maybe."  
Jane really does feel jealousy bubbling up in the pit of her stomach and she has suppress a deep growl, "Seriously, how do you know him?"  
Maura now can see the jealousy blazing in brown eyes. "Well, we obviously work together."  
The Italian narrows her eyes. "And you obviously dated a couple of times in the past."  
Maura's heart skips a beat and she's asking herself what else the brunette can see.  
"You slept with him, didn't you?" Jane asks and Maura drop her eyes to the ground.  
Jane tries to catch the blonde's eyes again. "Hey, Maura. It's okay. It's okay to have a life. I am aware if the fact that you have had sex before I came into your life. I mean, I don't expect you to be a virgin. Hell, I had sex before this re ... before you waltzed into my own life. But here's the thing, I never met women or men who were with the person I ... I like very much. It doesn't mean that I do like it, but I can act grown up, and I am at the hospital as a professional. So, I promise you that I won't shoot Enrico."  
Maura looks back into the Italian's eyes and smiles. "Okay." she whispers and kisses Jane gently.  
Jane groans as soon as her phone starts to buzz on her belt and breaks the kiss. She's reading the new text message and furls her eyebrows. "Crap, that's Frost, my partner. He's waiting for me at the entrance of Mass Gen."  
Maura risks a look at her watch and sighs heavily. "My lunch break is over already. I am surprised that I had an whole hour."  
"Yes, me too." Jane agrees and frowns. "I mean that I had a whole lunch hour."  
Maura sighs heavily. "We really do owe our friends something."  
Jane pulls the blonde closer and smiles a little. "Yeah." she whispers and kisses Maura again.  
Maura's smiling and wraps her arms with a happy sigh around Jane's neck.  
"Come on," Jane says after she broke the kiss again. "let's go back before our friends send out a search party."  
Maura chuckles amused and nods agreeing.


	5. Chapter 5

**So, guys. I have another update for this story. I will warn you again, I again have adapted some parts from another story again because at some things I suck. I hope you will like this chapter anyway. Enjoy. Yes, I almost forgot to mention, the rating change from T to M from here.**

 **T73.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane is realizing that she neglected her workout since the day she has met the blonde and that's the reason why she has decided to make a long run before she went to her apartment and get ready for work.  
After she woke up this morning she has a bad headache and she can't explain why. She hasn't bumped her head or got a bad blow to it, and she wasn't drunk last night. And she also want to forget all these confusing thoughts she always has as soon as she isn't around Maura. She won't exactly forget them but sort them.  
On one hand she has to focus on her current case and in the other hand she wants to find out why on earth she can't stay away from Maura for longer than a couple of hours.  
A deep growl is escaping from her throat and she increases her speed.  
She just wants to clear her head and focus on what she loves most, being a cop with fresh eyes.  
She stops panting at a corner and tries to take a really deep breath, staring up at the sky. She can't explain why she can't think of nothing else but Dr. Maura Isles.  
Jane is about to continue her run and frowns as soon as she spots a white-haired woman who has thick lines in her face and who is tanned by the sub.  
The Italian has no idea why she's suddenly walking in the direction of the older woman, but she has the feeling that she has to follow her if she wants to have some answers.  
She follows her into a abandoned alley and frowns deeply when she finds only herself in it.  
"Hello, Jane," says an raspy, female voice with an accent.  
A shiver runs down the Italian's spine and she swirls around, her hand on her left hip bone where normally her gun would be. "Jesus," she breathes as she looks into the older woman's face. "Ma'am, you really can't sneak upon a stranger like that."  
"I see no stranger," the woman replies with a smile."  
Jane's looking confused at her. "Have we ever met? What's your name?"  
"My name is Harild," the older woman answers, still smiling. "And I know what burden you are carrying with you."  
The Italian furl her eyebrows and watches Harild closely. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, who you are or why you pretend to know me." she takes a step back as Harild wants to place a hand on her heart. "Hey, watch it!"  
"Your heart is loaded with -" Harild says and frown. "I can help you to see clearly, Jane, to understand."  
Jane chuckles to that she's a little bit scared of the woman. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
"I can help you to see who you really are," the older woman says and finally places her on the brunette's heart. She's frowning deeply as nothing happens. "You've withdrawn yourself really deep, too deep."  
Jane steps back and furrow her eyebrows. "What the hell are you doing?"  
Harild is looking long at her. "You don't recognize me?"  
" **No**!" Jane replies emphatically.

The older woman has a confused expression and places her hand once again on Jane's heart, but this time the Italian doesn't flinch. "You have to look deep into your heart to find out who you really are and to find out for whom your heart is really looking for. I know that you are carry a heavy burden with you."  
Jane is frowning deeply and suddenly a odd feeling is bubbling up inside her. "Who the hell are you?" She whispers.  
Harild smiles soothingly. "I can be you solution. I can put you to rest."  
"Put me to rest," Jane asks skeptically.  
Harild smiles and nods. "Yes. You should talk to her."  
"Talk to - Lady, I have absolutely no idea what you mean," Jane replies.  
Harild furrows her eyebrows. "You know exactly what I mean."  
Jane says nothing and is looking for the first thought that comes to her mind. "Maura," the name slips from her mouth.  
Harild nods agreeing. "I think she has to tell you a lot of things, explain a lot of things to you."  
Jane slowly shakes her head. "I don't understand."  
The older points at Jane's chest. "Deep down in your heart you do understand. You have all the answers in you, you just have to accept it."  
"Accept what," Jane asks with an high-pitched voice. "You're confusing me like hell."  
"You know what I am talking about when you start to listen," Harild replies before she's leaving the alley again.  
The brunette stares more confused than ever after the older woman and her shoulders are slumping.  
She's asking herself what the hell just happened and what this crazy woman was talking about. She takes a deep breath and takes her phone from her pocket, writing a text message.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Slowly but surely Maura is getting desperate even more as she looks into Carl's patient room.  
Emma sighs heavily while she studies his chart. "We tried pain meds, treated him for pyelanephritis, but it could be something more serious, so we did a CMG."  
Dr. Brighton glares at Maura and frowns. "You did a CMG for a UTI? Why would you even look for -"  
"Because we were out of ideas!" Maura cuts him off. "The CMG was negative so we went back to a possible neurological cause. So if we could get a better look, if you could give us permission to get a 3D MRI we could maybe, just possibly -"  
"This kid's been in the ER four times in the last three weeks, Sir," Emma jumps in. "Because the pain meds aren't working. Why can't we -"  
"Five thousand dollars, Dr. Marsden." Brighton interrupts her harshly.  
"Sir?"  
"That's how much you or Dr. Isles has to put up to cover that scan. Otherwise, you can cone with me to my board meeting this afternoon and explain why you're running this hospital like it's a charity."  
Maura's staring after her boss and furrows thoughtfully her eyebrows.

Emma recognizes this expression immediately and steps closer. "You're not really considering this as a option, are you?"  
Maura looks long at her and raises briefly her eyebrows. "I do have the money and the opportunity, Emma."  
"You worked your ass off for that money," Emma hisses. "You can't just throw it away for a stranger because you are thinking that you have found the reincarnation of the love of life."  
Maura starts walking and takes her phone from the pocket of her white lab coat. "You're right, it's my money, and I worked my butt off for it. I can spend it for whatever I want to."  
"Then go and buy yourself a new pair of shoes," Emma counters and stops to walk. "Maura? Maura! For heaven's sake, you're not Mother Teresa."  
Maura just raises an hand before she rounds a corner.  
Emma's shoulders are slumping and she's rolling her eyes. "Maura!"  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The blonde is sitting in a fancy restaurant and is sipping her second glass of wine as a handsome, dark-haired man sits down across from her.  
She tries to look politely at him. "I have ordered your favorite wine. And I've ordered antipasti even though I don't know if you want some, but I thought it would be appropriated because you always liked it."  
"It was inappropriate." He says as he loosen his red tie. "Not to mention manipulative and stupid. Really? Antipasti? I always hated it. I ate it just because of you."  
The smile on Maura's lips disappears again and she clears her throat. "I know, Adam. Listen, I know you have every right to be mad at me, but I ran out of options. So -"  
"It's a expensive test!" Dr. Adam Cullen says louder and some heads are turning to them. "There was no indication! There's a reason Brighton turned you down!"  
Maura furrows her eyebrows. "So you didn't do it."  
He runs both of his hands over his face and groans. "Of course I did it, Maura. You know I would, that's why you sent this kid to me."  
Maura starts to beam relieved. "Thank you."  
He holds up a hand. "No. Don't thank me yet. The scan didn't show anything."  
"What?" Maura replies and leans forward. "Come on. Nothing?"  
He shakes his head and sips his wine. "No."  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura arrived at her house and is about to fish her keys out of her purse.  
"Hey."  
Maura swirls around and closes relieved her eyes for a second as she sees Jane's face. "Oh, my. Jane!"  
Jane smiles apologetically at the smaller woman. "Sorry."  
Maura puts a hand on the Italian's chest and frowns. "Please tell me that we were supposed to go out tonight and that I've forgot it."  
Jane starts to chuckle. "What? No. I just wanted to check on you after you seemed to be a little off this morning."  
Maura smiles broadly and rubs Jane's arms. "That's very sweet of you, and I am happy to see you. But would you mind when ... How can I say this without hurting your feelings? Uh, I had a very long day and I could use a night for myself."  
Jane furl slightly her eyebrows and nods understand. "Yeah, no. That's totally fine with me. I ... I also had a strange day and I could need a night alone to sort my thoughts, and I don't want to impose you. I should have called or text you."  
All of a sudden Maura's feeling guilty. "Jane, you didn't impose. It's just ... I really had a hard day."  
Jane's nodding again. "I can understand that. After such days I also need some time for myself. But ... Can I kiss you?"  
Maura starts to beam broadly. "Of course you can, Jane."  
Jane is stepping closer and connects their lips gently.  
Maura sighs relieved and wraps her arms around the Italian's neck. She doesn't complain as Jane deepens the kiss and moans as Jane let her hands roam over her butt, and she steps impossible close.  
Jane breaks the kiss and starts to kiss the blonde's neck. "I can't stop when you're make these sounds," she mumbles as Maura moans again.  
Maura's closing her eyes and bites her bottom lip. "Maybe I don't want you to."  
"God," Jane groans as the blonde grasps her between her legs and she rolls her hips to get some friction.  
"Come inside," Maura whispers into the Italian's ear.  
Jane's dropping her head on the smaller woman's shoulder and she almost misses that Maura is about to undo her belt.  
She grabs the blonde's wrists and looks deep into hazel eyes. "We have to take that slow, Maura."  
"But I need you," Maura whispers back.  
Jane's shivering at the tone because it feels like she has heard that tone already for a thousand times. "We will take that step, Maura, but not tonight. I want us both to be sure. So, let's take it slow."  
Maura closes her eyes and nods agreeing. "Okay."  
The Italian kisses Maura sweetly. "Night, Maura."  
Maura takes a deep breath and kisses Jane once more. "Good night, Jane."  
Jane smiles and steps away.  
Maura's biting her bottom lip and closes her eyes. Never did she feel so helpless and needy like right now. She opens the front door and disappears in her house.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the next morning Maura has decided to call in the next chip and head Dr. Nick Spencer off. "Nick?"  
"Yes," he hisses and frowns.  
"Have a minute?"  
"For what?"  
She hands him a x-ray and realizes that she shouldn't have dated every man that had crossed her way.  
Nick Spencer really is one of the good guys, and that's why she hooked Caroline up with him.  
Now she has to keep her professional mask on. "A kid with tethered spinal cord. I just thought in the middle of the night of a tethered spinal cord," she stops as he starts to study the x-ray. "You're not gonna see it on there. I need to run another test to confirm the diagnosis."  
Nick looks long at her and huffs. "A tethered cord's pretty rare. Does hr have history if spins bifida?"  
Maura's shaking her head and in the same time relieved that he's talking to her like someone who is qualified. "No."  
He nods slowly. "Lower back lesions? Hyperreflexia?"  
"No and no." She furrow her eyebrows as he pass the x-ray back to her. " **But** the pain is aggravated when hr extends or flexes his spine," she holds up an hand as he is about to protest. "I know what you're gonna say. A tethered cord should have showed up on the MRI. But what if it didn't. What if ... what this kid needs is not an MRI, but a more specific CT myelogram."

Nick nods slowly and agreeing. "Maybe. Order one."  
Maura grabs him at his wrist. "Wait, I can't. Because if I did, I'd get fired and I really like my job."  
He furl his eyebrows. "Did Brighton deny that request?"  
"Several time."  
"You should've led with the part about Brighton. Come on."  
"Thanks," Maura whispers.  
He takes his phone from the pocket of his lab coat. "I still think that you are mentally ill. I'm doing this for you just because of my wife. Thanks to you I met her."  
Maura starts to smirk. "Is that the only reason?"  
Nick rolls his eyes and sighs. "And because I think that you're a great doctor. Anyhow, you always, most of the times, make the right diagnosis."  
"That's experience," Maura replies as she walks next to him.  
He walks with a deep frown on his forehead through the halls and takes a deep breath. "If you wouldn't have ... I swear to God, Maura, if Caroline wouldn't be you already would be in the psych ward."  
"You only dated C because of me," Maura objects. "So you're only doing this for her?"  
He is quiet for a moment and shrugs. "Yes, because she believes you and your hilarious story. And because I got to now her because of you."  
"Gosh, it must be so nice to be married with you," she whispers to herself.  
He stops abruptly and glares at her. He is one of a few persons who knows about Maura's real story and condition and he turned his back on her. "Listen, I'm not such an asshole, but the story that you've had told me just sounds more than absurd. All right? But how about we forget about that and tell your patient what we are thinking about his condition?"  
Maura sighs heavily and nods before she enters Carl's room. She looks at Mrs. Griffin and smiles. "Mrs. Griffin, this is Dr. Spencer, he's our best neurologic surgeon."  
"Oh, my God," says the older woman horrified.  
Maura places an soothing hand on the woman's shoulder. "We think we do know what's the cause of Carl's pain. We think its a tethered spinal cord."  
"A tethered spinal cord," asks a confused mother.  
Nick nods slowly and looks at Carl. "One of the threads in his cord is attached to his tailbone. Well, normally, the spinal cord is free at the end, but with it attached, when you grew, it started pulling."  
Maura nods agreeing. "Yeah. Thus, the excruciating pain."  
"So can we fix it," is Mrs. Griffin asking hopefully. "Is it fixable?"  
"It's a microsurgery," Maura answers soberly.  
Nicks nods once. "I'll snip the tethered cord and he'll be free from pain."  
Mrs. Griffin starts to sob and hugs Maura tightly.  
"Oh," whispers the blonde surprised.  
Carl is rolling his eyes and shakes his head. "She's normally not like this. Before all this she was like a normal mom."  
Nick looks at Maura and has to smile. "Carl, this is a normal mom," he says and raises briefly his eyebrows.  
Maura chuckles as the older woman's still holding onto her and smiles relieved at her friend Nick.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura's sighing heavily and walks to the front door as soon as the doorbell rings. She opens the door and smiles broadly.  
Jane furl her eyebrows and points with her thumb over her shoulder as soon as she sees that the blonde in her silky dressing gown. "Uh, I can ... I can go back to my car and wait there if I'm too early."  
Maura rolls her eyes and grabs the Italian at her wrist, "Don't be ridiculous, Jane. Come in"  
"But ..." Jane starts to protest but is silenced by a soft pair of lips. She raises surprised her eyebrows and places her hands on the smaller woman's hips.  
Maura is stepping closer and wraps her arms around the brunette's neck.  
Jane slowly pulls away and furrows her eyebrows. "What was that for, Dr. Isles?"  
Maura licks her lips and shrugs with a smirk. "I missed you."  
Jane can't help the smile on her lips. "I missed you too. Could you finally help that poor boy?"  
Maura walks to the kitchen island and takes a deep breath. "Actually, yes. I had to pull a few strings, but we could help him. He will be finally free from that kind of pain for the rest of his life."  
"Well, congratulations to that," Jane states and walks to the kitchen island as well. "But it sounds like you had to call in a fee favors."  
The blonde pours two glasses of wine and raises briefly her eyebrows. "Yeah, I had to, and I can tell you that it wasn't very funny."  
Jane is sipping her wine and frowns. "Do I wanna know why?"  
Maura hesitates and shakes her head. "No."  
The Italian takes a deep breath and furl her eyebrows. Curiosity always gets the best of her. "With how many men have you been ... intimate?"  
Maura closes her eyes and shakes her head. Such question was always one of those she used to avoid. And she doesn't really want to think about all the men she had been with in her entire past.  
She had made good experiences and bad experiences.  
Jane takes Maura's hand in her own and leads her around the island. "Maura, why have you done that? I mean, you are not that kind of woman, I know that you're not that kind of woman."  
Maura's stepping in between the Italian's legs and looks deep into brown eyes. "I was looking for you," she whispers.  
Jane can't hide her confusion and frowns deeply. She's asking herself what the hell Maura's talking about and the encounter with the older woman with the name Harild doesn't make it any easier. But she doesn't want to think about that now and she shakes her head.  
"It's a long and complicated story," Maura whispers before she closes the last distance. She sighs in relief as the Italian is kissing her back and runs her hands over Jane's arms. She breaks the kiss again and starts to loosen the belt of her dressing gown.  
Jane follows the blonde's movements and stills her hands. "Maura, I thought we'd agreed to take that step slow."  
"Please," Maura replies and finally opens her gown.  
Jane eyebrows are raised high as she sees the lingerie that the blonde is wearing. "This is ... this is absolutely the opposite of taking things slow."  
Maura swallows hard, takes Jane's hand and places it on her breast. "I've been waiting long enough for this night, Jane."  
Jane is holding her breath and uses all of her will power to not move an inch, to not squeeze the breast in her hand.  
All of a sudden pictures are flashing through Jane's mind, pictures which doesn't belong to her memory.  
Pictures of Maura underneath her or on top of her, pictures she doesn't know where there coming from.  
Under normal circumstances she would stop right here and right now and say that the two of them would see the next day, but right now it feels like something have taken control of her.  
Jane furl her eyebrows and runs her thumb over the swelling of Maura's breast and the blonde's eyes are falling shut.  
The Italian skids on her stool forward and let her lips gently follow her thumb.  
Maura takes a shakily breath and runs her hands through curly hair, her body starts to shake as Jane repeats her action.  
Jane looks up and furrows her eyebrows as she let her hands roam over the blonde's flat stomach. "You are beautiful ... and soft ... and sneaky."  
Maura smiles slightly and leans her head down. "I'm not sneaky," she whispers against the brunette's lips. "I just know what I want."  
Jane hums agreeing as she feels a pair of lips on her own and a hand sneaks up to the Maura's breast, squeezing it lightly. She squeezes it a little harder as Maura moans approvingly.  
Something gets the best of her and she slips her hand into the cup of the bra, straightening up as Maura moans once more.  
Jane breaks the kiss and looks up into hazel eyes while she gently kneading the breast.  
Maura is holding the Italian's gaze and has to bite her bottom lip, taking another shakily breath. If Jane would let her, she would climax right here and right now just because of the Italian's gaze and touches. "Please don't leave me like this," she whispers as Jane opens her mouth.  
Jane frowns deeply and a smile tugs on her lips. "I was about to say that we should take this upstairs." She replies and slips her hand back out of the cup.  
The blonde licks her lips and takes Jane at the hand, leading the way out of the kitchen and upstairs.  
The two women doesn't exchange a word on the way to Maura's bedroom.  
Jane is too focused on the smaller woman's backside, and Maura has to force herself not to beg the brunette to take her right on the hallway.  
As soon as the bedroom door closes behind them Jane wastes no time and is standing right behind the smaller woman. She she pulls Maura's head to the side and kisses her over her neck.  
Maura doesn't fight the Italian and whimpers a little as a hand sneaks back to her breast, squeezing it roughly. She's digging her nails into Jane's thighs and presses her backside into the taller woman.  
Jane's breathing heavily as she is slowly but surely about to lose her last self-control. If she gives in her instinct she would give a damn about the clothes both are still wearing and would just fuck Maura senseless.

Jane's naughty hand sneaks downward and slips underneath the fabric of Maura's black, lace panties. Her eyes shoot surprised up to hazel ones as she feels the wetness and she furrow her brows. She can't hide her amazed expression.  
Maura's blushing a little but she's throwing her head back as soon as she can feel a slight pressure against her swollen clit and a deep moan escapes from her throat. She's rubbing her butt in the Italian's rhythm against Jane's crotch and gets rewarded with an primal grunt .  
She turns her head to the brunette's and welcomes the hungrily and deep kiss.  
Her body only once responded to someone else touches like that and she can feel that she is about to explode.  
Her breath is getting even more shallow with every circle on her clit and she's arching her back as she is about to fly over the edge, and whimpers into the taller woman's mouth.  
It doesn't even cross Jane's mind to still her hand as the woman in front of her climax, but she slows her movements.  
She breaks the kiss again and groans as Maura again moans deeply, licking her lips. "Jesus," she whispers and teases the dripping wet entrance of Maura with one finger.  
Maura's eyes are rolling back in her head and she rolls her hips. "That's cruel, Jane."  
Jane gets rid of Maura's gown and her bra and turns the blonde around, eyeing her whole body. "I know," she replies and a growl escapes her throat as she cups both breasts.  
Maura is biting her bottom lip again and starts to tuck the Italian's shirt out of her jeans, and undoes the buckle of Jane's belt.  
She pulls the shirt over Jane's head as soon as the brunette lifts her arms over head and gasps as she sees the toned torso.  
"That awful," Jane asks a little unsure and tries to hide her insecurity behind a smile.  
Maura runs a hand over the other woman's abs and her eyes find brown ones. "Beautiful."  
Jane frowns slightly as she feels that the button of her jeans gets undone and swallows hard. "Maura ..."  
"I want to feel your skin on my skin," Maura replies as she kneels down in front of the brunette, pulling the pants and panties down with her. "And you already done a little favor to me, now it's my turn to return it."

She runs her hands up at the back of the Italian's thighs and looks at the object of her desire. She's wetting her lips before she's running her tongue for the first time through Jane's folds.  
Jane's moans loudly at the contact and has to look down at herself. Normally, she wouldn't allow a woman to go down on her at their first night together but with Maura it's different.  
She groans as a warmth already spreads through her lower abdomen as the blonde is sucking ans nibbling gently at her clit.  
No one ever got her that fast to the edge. "Dear God," she groans as she feels the tip of Maura's tongue at her entrance and she buries her hand in blonde hair.  
Maura moans and suck a little harder on Jane's clit, dragging her nails over the back of toned legs.  
Jane's knees give a little in as a white heat is coursing through her body and she pushes gently the blonde's head away.  
Maura wipes her mouth the her hand and smirks as she stands up again. "That was -"  
Jane rolls her eyes and blushes. "Fast, I know. And I am sorry for that."  
Maura tilts her head to the side. "Oh. Are we already done?"  
Jane lowers her eyebrows and growls low. "Hell, no."


	6. Note

_**I** **AM ABSOLUTELY HORRIFIED!**_

 **I was sitting at home in front of my TV to watch the soccer match between France and Germany like thousands of others, and I jumped as I heard the two explosions live in TV, but I didn't thought much of it until the sports commentator said that there were several attacks and that there were innocent people hurt and killed. Of course the sports event wasn't important to me anymore. I knew that terrorism is close to Europe, but it was the first time that I realized how real and how close terrorism is to my home country.**

 **But after all, all my thoughts and prayers are with the families and France. I am really out of words.**

 **But this cowardly attack reminds me once more that we have to stand close and that we are only strong when we stand close together, and that we are one, because those terrorist didn't only attack France. They attacked us all.**

 **Again, all my thoughts and prayers are with all Parisian and citizens of France.**

 **Typhoon73.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, finally I have a new update for this story. I hope you'll like it. And thanks for the reviews and the following. Of course you are welcome to write a comment. Anyway, enjoy.**

 **T73.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the last night Maura is feeling like a whole person again. She is a little confused when she wakes up alone in her bed, but as soon as she's smelling the fresh brewed coffee the confusion disappears again. She is aware of the fact that Jane has to be downstairs. That's why she gets up and put on her robe. "Good morning." She says with a smile as she enters the kitchen, but the smile disappears and she freezes when she sees Jane sitting at the dining table, studying the well-thumbed photo album.  
Jane looks up with a serious expression and frowns. "Uh, I didn't mean to pry, but I was up early and I didn't want to wake you."  
Maura grabs the photo album and holds it close to her chest. "So instead you went downstairs and invaded my privacy?" She shoots back.  
"I invaded your privacy last night," Jane chuckles and then she realize that it was the wrong thing to say. She sighs heavily. "Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that without permission."  
"No, you shouldn't." Maura agrees and put the photo album back in its place.  
Jane is sighing heavily and gets up from her chair. She walks to the blonde doctor and wraps her arms from behind around Maura's middle. "I'm really sorry, Maura. It's your family's history. I should have asked you." She says and kisses the blonde's cheek. "I didn't make breakfast, though I figured out how to use your coffee maker."  
Maura can't help the smile on her lips and sighs. "It's a start."  
Jane chuckles and nestle her nose in the doctor's crook of her neck. "Can I ask you something?"  
Maura nods and place her hands on the Italian's. "Of course you can, you don't need to ask."  
Jane licks her lips and frowns as she search for the right words. "Um, you know, there's a reason why I am a detective. I do notice things that other people might miss."  
Maura turns her head and furl her eyebrows. "So?"  
Jane clears her throat and walks to the shelf in which the well-thumbed photo album is. "Well, I noticed that all those women in the pictures, they look pretty similar to you. They just look like you to be quite candid with you."  
Maura's heart skips a beat. Just one moment of headlessness and her whole web of lies threatens to tumble down. She blinks a couple of times and she walks to the coffee maker. "To be exact, Jane, I do like them and not they like me. And yes, that's boon and bane of the Isles women."  
Jane senses that the blonde is withholding something and crosses her arms over her chest. "But a one hundred percent match? I mean, they have the same eyes, they have the same hair. Hell, all of you have the same -"  
"It's genetics, Jane." Maura cuts her off and she furrow her eyebrows. "Do I know why all Isles women are looking like clones? No, I have absolutely no idea."  
Jane scrutinize the blonde's face and she's wondering why Maura is looking everywhere but at her, but she decides to drop the topic. For now. "All right. You know, after last night I feel impelled to introduce you to my family."  
Maura is grinning and walks to the Italian, wrapping her arms around Jane's middle. "You feel impelled?"  
Jane looks down at the smaller woman and let her arms dangle down at her sides. "Mm. Yeah, I always introduce the women to my family after I have slept with them."  
Maura scoffs and kisses the detective's chin. "Just because we have had sex last, really mind-blowing sex, you don't have to introduce me to your family. I mean, we're seeing each other for barely a week and we don't know what -"  
Jane has heard enough and silence the doctor with her lips.  
Maura gasp surprised and she raises her eyebrows. She steps closer as her body starts to react again when the Italian deepens the kiss. She pulls away and licks her lips with closed eyed. "Jane, we have absolutely no time for that now."  
"Why not," Jane asks with pursed lips.  
Maura opens her eyes slowly and sighs heavily. "Because I have to get ready for work and this is my kitchen, it's unsanitary."  
Jane starts smirking slyly. "You don't wanna know where else I already have had sex."  
Maura rolls her eyes and chuckles. "I have to get ready for work now."  
"Can I join you under the shower," Jane asks.  
"No," Maura answers with a smile and Jane purse her lips again.  
The Italian sighs heavily and glance at her watch. "Damn it, and damn it." She says . "I have to go anyway. I'll meet with my family tonight for dinner. Will you come?"  
Maura is about to decline, but she's sighing when she sees the hopeful brown eyes. "I don't know what waits for me at work, Jane."  
Jane grabs her jacket and her keys from the kitchen island. "Will you at least try it?"  
Maura takes a moment and nods agreeing. "I will try."  
Jane smiles satisfied and kisses the blonde before she's leaving. "Great. I'll send you the address of my mother's house."  
Maura groans and buries her face in her hands as soon as the front door closes. She's asking herself what the hell she was thinking when she agreed to meet Jane's family. She hasn't met the families of her pervious lovers since ages. There was always the risk that she had dated their fathers or grandfathers. "Oh, God." She whispers to herself as she walks up the stairs.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura is joining Emma and Caroline in the cafeteria and stares at her tuna sandwich.  
Emma glance at the blonde doctor and furls her eyebrows. "Jesus, what crawled up your ass and died?"  
Maura looks back at her and frowns. "What?"  
"You're looking like one of your patients just died." Caroline states and chews in her food. "Did actually one of your patients die?"  
"No!" Maura answers emphatically and shakes her head. "It's just -" She sighs and shrugs. "Jane wants me to meet her family tonight."  
"So?" Emma asks and shrugs as well, taking a bite of her salad.  
Caroline rolls her eyes and scowls at the other woman. "You ate afraid that you might dated her father, aren't you?"  
"Oh," Emma breathes and she raises her eyebrows.  
Maura takes a deep breath and raises an shoulder briefly. "There is a reason why I refused to meet my partner's parents. I mean, this morning we already had a nodus."  
Emma is pricking up her ears. "This morning? Does that mean that Jane stayed the night?"  
Maura sips her water and nods with a frown.  
"And? Has something else happened then just a slumber party?"  
Maura can't help the smirk that breaks free, but she rolls her eyes.  
"For heaven's sake," Caroline says a little louder and glares once again at Emma. "we really need to get you a man. Why are you hell-bent on Maura's sex life?"  
Maura tilts curiously her head to the side and looks at Emma. "That's a really good question."  
Emma shrugs and sips her coke. "I've never met a woman in ... her age."  
Maura scoffs and looks disbelievingly at her friend.  
Caroline stats to laugh amused and shakes her head. "And what makes you think that her sex life is different to yours or mine?"  
"I don't know. She can crow with a lot more experience than I have, and you are married," Emma retort and Maura chokes on her sandwich.  
Caroline slowly close her eyes. "Oh,God," she whispers and glance at Maura. "So, tell us about this Jane."  
Maura can't help the smile and takes a deep breath. "She's awesome. Jane tries to make everyone believe that she is really tough, but deep down she has a soft spot. She's attractive, well-educated, suavely. She's perfect."  
Emma is about to open her mouth, but doesn't say anything when Caroline raises an hand.  
"Stop when you are about to ask how Jane is in bed." The other blonde warns.  
Maura lowers her eyes and chuckles.  
Emma archs an brow and grins at Caroline. "No, Dr. Know-it-all. I was about to ask what Jane is doing for a living."  
Caroline smirks and nods disbelievingly.  
Maura chuckles again and licks her lips, leaning back in her chair. "She's a Homicide Detective."  
"Oh," Caroline simply state.  
"Sexy," Emma adds and flinch when someone kicks her shin.  
She clears her throat and glares at Caroline. "So, what was the nodus about this morning?"  
"You two remember the photo album Caroline has thumbed through when you were at my place the last time?"  
"Yes," the two women say in unison.  
"Well, Jane was awake before me and when I came down in the kitchen she was looking at the same photo album."  
Emma stops chewing and her eyebrows shoot up high.  
Caroline leans forward and frowns. "You mean the album with the really old pictures of you?"  
Maura nods slowly to answer the question.  
"How can leave stuff like this unattended?" Emma hisses.  
Maura furrows her eyebrows and shrugs. "I didn't thought that Jane would snoop around while I was still sleeping."  
"She's a god damn cop, Maura." Emma says a little louder. "That's what cops do to make sure that they don't date a psychopath or junkie."  
"I know that, Emma." Maura hisses through clenched teeth.  
Caroline closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Okay, let's calm down. How did you explain the pictures to Jane?"  
"Genetic predisposition." Maura answers bashfully.  
"Oh, boy." Caroline sighs heavily.  
Maura's glaring at her. "What? Should I have say to her _These women look like me_ _because they are me_? What do you think she would have react about it? The pictures are from World War I and World War II, and even older, Caroline."

Emma licks thoughtfully her lips. "Did she buy it?"  
Maura sighs heavily. "I think so," she rolls her eyes. "I hope so."  
Caroline is rubbing the bridge of her nose and frowns. "When should you meet her family?"  
"Tonight after work," Maura answers bluntly.  
Emma spits her coke back in her glass and glance with big eyes at the blonde. "Are you serious?"  
Maura shrugs with a shy smile.  
"Jeez," Caroline states as surprised as Emma looks. "You guys are quite fast. The two of you met when? Monday?"  
Maura tucks in her chin and clears her throat. "Yes," she mumbles.  
"Give them another week, then they're already engaged." Emma jokes and Caroline chuckles.  
Maura pinch her side with an serious expression, but then she starts to laugh.  
Caroline still chuckles amused. "And are you going?"  
Maura pops a French fries in her mouth and shrugs. "I'm still hoping that a complicated case comes in."  
Emma's and Maura's pager start beeping in the same time and the brunette looks at hers. "Maybe you're lucky today. Come on, Dr. Isles."  
Maura takes another bite from her sandwich before she gets up to her feet.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luck wasn't on Maura's side today, quite on the contrary. After the colorably emergency, which turned out to be a really bad stomach bug, left again the day became really slow.  
That's why she's standing now with her Prius in Jane's parents driveway, but doesn't move an inch.  
She flinch when someone knocks on the window of the driver's door and turns her head, spotting a frowning Italian.  
Maura has to chuckle and unbuckles her seatbelt.  
Jane smirks triumphantly and opens the door. "What are you waiting for, Dr. Isles?"  
Maura opens and closes her mouth again and sighs heavily. "I just arrive. I'm sorry."  
Jane sticks out her hand and smiles softly. "I can promise you my family isn't that bad. You don't have to worry."  
Maura gets her purse from the passenger's seat and takes Jane's hand, getting out of her car. "It's just ... What if your mom and dad don't like me?"  
Jane pulls the smaller woman into her arms and caress Maura's cheek with her thumb. "My Ma will love you and don't give a damn about what my dad thinks."  
Maura looks questioningly at the brunette.  
Jane can see the question in hazel eyes and shrugs. "My parents got divorced three years ago. Since then I barely know where he is."  
Maura nods slightly and links their hands.  
She is relieved because of the news, but she feels bad in the same time. "I'm sorry about that."  
Jane huffs and furrow her eyebrows. "It was the best that way. They just fought." She pauses and looks down. "Come on, lets get inside. We can share sad family stories another time."  
Maura smiles a little and takes a deep breath. "Does your mother know that you're bringing a guest?"  
Jane opens the front door and freezes with a frown. "Um ... No."  
"Jane," the doctor hiss. "you can't bring a guest with you without telling your mother. What if we are too many people?"  
The detective looks long at the blonde and snorts before she enters the house. "This is the proof that you don't know my mother. She cooks enough to feed the whole neighborhood." She frowns and rolls her eyes. "Hey, Ma."  
"Jane, is that you?" Booms a voice through the entire house. "To whom are you talking?"  
Jane rolls her eyes and Maura chuckles amused.  
The Italian asks herself who else her mother was expecting when her mother knows that she's gonna be the last at their family dinners. "Yeah, Ma, it's me. I brought an extra guest. I hope that's okay."  
"Of course it is, honey ... Unless it is this hideous woman you brought with you the last time."  
Jane furrows her eyebrows as she looks at the doctor. "That's my mother."  
Maura scoffs and follows the Italian through the hallway.  
They round the corner and Maura can see a modest but really nice living room.  
An older woman, who stands in the open kitchen, wipes her hands in a kitchen towel and beams at the blonde doctor.  
Jane is warning her mother with her gaze and takes a deep breath. "Ma, let me introduce you to Maura Isles." She looks at Maura and archs an eyebrow. " Maura, that's my mother."  
Maura smiles broadly at the older woman and sticks her hand out. "It's really nice to meet you, Mrs. Rizzoli."  
"Please, call me Angela." Angela replies.  
Maura nods once with a smile. "Likewise, please call me Maura."  
Angela looks long at her daughter . "See, that's what I mean when I talk about manners, Jane."  
Jane rolls her eyes and walks to the couch where two men are sitting, watching TV. "And these two knuckleheads are my brothers Frankie and Tommy."  
Frankie raises an hand. "Hey."  
"You're a knucklehead yourself." Tommy mumbles to his sister  
"Nice to meet you two as well," Maura chuckles.  
The two men turn their heads and their eyebrows shoot up.  
"Hey," they say in unison.  
Jane's shoulders slump and she place a hand on the small of Maura's back. "This is my family. Do you wanna something to drink?"  
Maura smiles at the Italian. "Yes, please."  
"All right, let me see what we have that I could offer you," Jane replies and walks to the fridge.  
She furrows her eyebrows as she spots the bottle of white wine in it. "Hey, Ma. I didn't know that you became a wine lover."  
Angela glance briefly at Jane before she returns her attention back on her task. "Uh ... Your aunt came by and brought it with her. She was at a wine testing and bought a couple of bottles."  
Jane grabs the bottle and a beer for herself. "I'm sure that she bought a couple of boxes." She replies and her brothers chuckle.  
Maura press her lips together and tuck in her chin.  
Angela is glaring at her sly smiling daughter.  
She takes a deep breath and shakes her head. "So, how did the two of you met?"

Maura accepts the glass of wine and smiles at Jane. "Um ... We met at work."  
"Your work at the BPD, too?" Angela asks surprised. "I never saw you at the station."  
Jane sees the confused look of Maura and steps next to her. "Uh ... Ma runs the Division One Café in the station."  
"Oh," Maura says as she understands and shakes her head. "No. No, Jane and I don't work together. We met as Jane came to my workplace because police business. I am a doctor in Mass Gen."  
"I knew you look quite familiar to me. " Frankie states as he walks to the fridge. "You're working in the ER, aren't you?"  
Maura takes a swig of her wine and nods.  
"A doctor," Angela asks delightful. "That's much better than a peeler."  
Jane squints at the ceiling and groans. "For heaven's sake, Ma. How many times do I have to tell you that? Paige wasn't a peeler. She was a bartender in a strip club."  
"And that makes it so much better?" Angela shoots back.  
Jane purses her lips and shrugs. "No," she mumbles.  
"I really liked that chic that worked in Hooters." Tommy states.  
Jane shoots him a glare and growls low. "Yeah, I know. And she liked you too, didn't she?"  
Tommy ducks his head.  
Maura furrows her eyebrows.  
Jane glance long at her. "Where not that kind of siblings who share their past lovers."  
"I didn't know that Kelly was with you that time," Tommy says and shrugs.  
"I introduced her to you the night before, Tommy." Jane replies a little louder.  
"I ... didn't pay attention."  
"You don't say!"  
Angela growls frustrated. "The two of you, knock it off."  
"I barely started." Jane growls back and shoves a fork full of lasagna into her mouth.  
Maura wipes her mouth with a cloth napkin and smiles. "Angela, I have to tell you that this lasagna is delicious."

Angela beams at her and sips her beer. "Thank you, Maura. This is a old family recipe. My mother taught it me and my grandmother taught it my mother. And my great grandmother - -"  
"I think Maura got the meaning of a old family recipe, Ma." Jane cuts her mother off.  
The matriarch rolls her eyes and sighs. "So Maura, are you from Boston?"  
Maura looks briefly at Jane. "Um ... No, I'm not from Boston."  
"And where are you from?"  
"She's from Kilkenny, Ma." Jane jumps in.  
Maura laughs lightly when she sees the confused expression of Angela. "It's a small city in the south-east part of Ireland."  
Tommy and Frankie share a look and Jane shakes decently her head.  
Angela's eyes become unfocused. "That remembers me of an old story that your grandmother always told me," she says and her children groan in unison.  
Maura smiles so she can hide her confusion.  
Jane leans forward and furrows her eyebrows. "It is just a story, Ma. You don't even know if it is a true story."  
"Why would my ... family would make up such a story, Jane?" Angela asks her daughter now.  
"That would explain why all of our relationships end up in tragedies," Jane answers carefully. "And I'm pretty sure that Maura isn't in some myth from the crazy Rizzoli family history."  
"No." Maura says excited and looks at the older woman. "I mean, yes, I would love to hear a story from your family."  
"Really?" Jane whines and her brothers groan again.  
Angela starts to beam again.  
"Maura, this is just a cheap copy of Romeo and Juliet." Jane states.  
Angela huffs and swats her daughter's hand.  
Jane flinch and shakes . "Ow!"  
"This young, beautiful woman wants to hear the story, Jane." Angela retorts and smiles at the blonde.

"Then start already," Tommy whines and throw his hands up.  
Angela rolls her eyes and turns her whole body to Maura. "The roots of my family lies in Italy. In Toscana to be exact."  
"Boring," Tommy yawns.  
Jane glares at him and her facial muscles twitch. "Shut it, or we'll sit here all night." She hisses through clenched teeth.  
Angela ignores all of her children. "My ancestors were simple workers on a - - -"  
"Is that why you married a simple plumber?" Jane throws in.  
"Why are you allowed to interrupt her and I am not?" Tommy complains.  
She looks at him with big eyes. "Because I'm the oldest ... and prettier than you."  
He snorts in disapproval and crosses his arms over his chest.  
"Would both of you knock it off?" Frankie says louder and scowl at both of them. "I like to sleep in my own bed tonight."  
Angela is thanking him with a nod. "Where did I stop? Right, they were simple workers on a winery in Toscana. They were winegrowers. The estate was owned by a mean British old man. He and his son didn't treat their employees decent.  
In that time the brothers Bellini, Beppo and Jacopo Mazzini worked for them, just like their only sister Bice."  
Maura stops breathing as she hears the names and tries to swallow the lump in her throat. She knows those names all too well.  
She asks herself if this woman really knows her life story.  
Jane notice that Maura got a little pale and furls her eyebrows.  
"One day they got a female visitor from - - -" Angela says and frowns a little. "I think the young lady was from England ... Or was it Scotland?"  
 _Ireland_ , Maura yells inside her head. _I came from Ireland to Italy_.

Angela waves her hand like she's chasing a fly away and sips her beer. "Doesn't matter. Well, that lady came to the winery to marry the son of the owner, but she wasn't interested in the young man. Especially because of his behavior. So she always sneaked out of the master house when she got the opportunity. One day, Jacopo was working in the vineyards and spotted a lost woman.  
My mother said that Jacopo fell in love with her instantly, but he didn't want to seem perky so he gave her all the time she needed.  
When they were sitting in the vineyards a couple of days later, Jacopo felt brave enough to kiss her for the very first time.  
Maura closes briefly her eyes and she can see that memory in front of her eyes.  
She and Jacopo really were sitting in the vineyards and enjoined the view when he suddenly leaned in and lifted her chin with his index finger up.  
He searched her eyes and asked silently for permission in the same time.  
She granted permission when her eyes dropped to his lips.  
Maura still can feel his lips and the beard stubble as she caressed his cheek with her hand during their first kiss.  
Jane leans in a little. "You okay?" She whispers.  
Maura's eyes snap open and she force herself to smile.  
She tries to ignore the shiver that is cursing through her body when she feels Jane's breath caressing her skin.  
"I thought that you fell asleep," Jane whispers with a smile that melt Maura's heart.

The doctor rolls her eyes and her eyes flutter when Jane kisses her cheek.  
She smiles again and intertwine their hands under the table.  
Angela doesn't seem to notice their interactions and takes a deep breath.  
"You see where the problem is, Ma?" Frankie asks and furl his eyebrows. "You're saying that this woman came from England and Jacopo was Italian. How did they communicate? With sign language?"  
Maura clears her throat and meets his eyes. "In the 18th century it was thoroughly common that wealthy families hired a private teachers for their sons or daughters before they were sent away fro their homes.  
Mostly, those teachers came from the country to which the children were sent off later." She swallows hard when she looks into perplex faces. "I ... I ... I read a lot and that's what is written in history books."  
"All right," Jane chuckles and furrow her eyebrows. "Relax, Maura."  
Angela chuckles as well and squeeze Maura's hand briefly. "Anyway, their love was like a forbidden fruit and after the owner of the winery found out about it he send Jacopo's love away again.  
Jacopo followed her and tried to find her again, but it was in vain.  
He never got married or felt in love again. He also had no children and died in the age of thirty-five. My mother said that Jacopo Mazzini died because of a broken heart."  
Maura's heart is breaking in this moment. In this version are a couple of mistakes, but for the most part she just heard the most painful time in her life.  
She gets up from her chair and hides her face behind a curtain of her. "Would you excuse me please. I have to use your bathroom."  
Angela opens confused her mouth and frowns.  
Jane is just as confused as her mother and furl her eyebrows. "Maura?"  
Maura hurries upstairs and locks the bathroom door behind her before a bitter sob escape from her throat.  
She buries her face in her hands and her whole body starts shaking.  
All those long years she died to know what had happened to Jacopo and now she has the answer, but she feels nothing more than deep sorrow.  
She was so right with the speculation that he died when they turned thirty-five.  
She wince when someone is knocking at the door.  
"Maura, are you okay in there," Jane asks worriedly through the door.  
Maura close her eyes and takes a deep breath to compose herself again. "Yes, Jane. I just need a minute."  
Jane mumbles something that Maura can't understand.  
The blonde looks in the mirror to check her appearance and is kinda relieved that she hasn't shed a tear.  
She probably has cried so many times because of him so there are no tears left anymore.  
Maura takes a deep breath and nods to herself before she leaves the bathroom again.  
She enters the kitchen again and looks nervously at the Rizzoli matriarch. "Um ... where can I find Jane?"  
Angela looks briefly at her and frowns slightly. "She said that she is on the back patio. Do you wanna have another glass of wine, honey?"  
Maura smiles a little. "Yes, please."  
Angela chuckles and refills Maura's glass.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **I stop right here because if I don't the chapter becomes way too long. The next chapter will start right here, with Jane sitting on the patio. I hope you liked this update.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys. Finally I have an update for this story too. I am so sorry for the delay and thank you for staying tuned. I hope you're gonna like this chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **T73.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura steps onto the porch and can see the Italian sitting on the first step. She is sitting down next to Jane and places her head on the taller woman's shoulder, looking up at the stars. "I've always liked the burbs more than the cities."

Jane is glancing down at the blonde. "Really?"

Maura is looking in the distant and nods approvingly. "Yes, the silence always makes me think that we are not living in such a fast and impersonal world. It always made me think that -"

Jane is frowning deeply and pulls Maura closer as she trails off. "That what?"

The doctor takes a deep breath and smiles sadly. "That the people still care for each other, that the world is still in some kind of symbiosis. I mean, ten years ago, we didn't kept out eyes on the displays of our smartphones just to be up-to-date. We read newspaper and books, and somehow still talked to each other. Now we don't even apologize anymore when we bump into each other because the phone or whatever is more important. Today, some families are sitting in restaurants and don't talk anymore, they rather write messages and that's what they call a _family day_.

You can be happy that your mother is old-fashioned and holds every week a family dinner. That's almost exclusive."

"Now, you almost sound like my grandma," Jane replies with a smile.

Maura chuckles briefly. "I just wanna say that you should appreciate your family's dinners."

The detective is intertwining their fingers and furrows her brows. "I do, I really do, Maura. It's just … My mother really can be a pain in the ass." She pauses and licks her lips. "Wanna tell me what happened after dinner? After my mother told that cheesy story."

Maura smiles a little and shrugs. "No." She simply answers and squeezes Jane's hand.

Jane raises surprised her eyebrows . "Why not?"

Maura exhales slowly through her mouth and swallows hard. "Because … because it is complicated, Jane. It is so complicated."

"I love complicated stories," the Italian replies and looks at Maura. "I hear complicated stories everyday."

Maura is holding the gaze of brown eyes and smiles a little. "I will tell you, but not tonight."

Jane nods slowly. "I can wait." She is silent for a couple of seconds. "Do you really think that our society changed that much over the last ten years?"

Maura nods slowly against the brunette's shoulder and is listening to the silence of the night.

She's still remembering when the luxury of silence was _normal_ and as the world seemed to come to a rest. She knew that there was always some kind of hullabaloo everywhere, but it always seemed so far away in the past. But she also knows that the pat is just that, past.

She hums and closes her eyes. "Yes, but it feels like ages since it all changed."

Jane is looking up at the stars and purses her lips. "I don't know, but the silence here always made me feel restless. I mean, I love the house of my mother, but I need to be in the city. I don't mind that I only need five minutes to my work, tops." She smiles wryly and sighs. "Maybe I am really married to my work."

The doctor is looking long at the detective. "You still can move to a burb. You're a young woman, Jane."

Jane laughs sarcastically and sighs. "Maybe that's the problem, that I am only thirty-five. I am not made for a burb just yet. I need to be in the city, close to my work."

Maura sighs heavily. "I know, Jane."

Jane tries to bite her next question but she knows that it is in vain. "What happened to you, Maura? I know that you are keeping some things from me and I hate it when people I care for doing that. I am a big girl already, so what is it?"

The doctor opens her mouth and closes it again, feeling tears burning in her eyes, but she knows that she owes Jane some answers. "Let's just say that I had lived a very similar life like the story of your mother was going. Once, I … Once, I loved a man that I was not supposed to love, and when my father found out about it, he wasn't very pleased about it."

Jane is turning up her nose. "Why weren't you supposed to love this man? You can decide for yourself with whom you're falling love with. You're a grown woman."

Maura looks at Jane again and frowns, cupping her chin. She smiles and kisses her like she never had before, humming.

Jane's eyebrows are shooting up, but she doesn't pull away. She kisses the doctor back and groans a little. "I take that like your parents wouldn't be very happy with me as well."

"Not the slightest bit," the blonde replies. "Not the slightest, they sent me to France so Ja - The man I truly loved couldn't see me anymore."

The Italian scoffs and sips her beer. "Haven't the two of you heard lf email or instant messengers?"

Maura smiles and wipes an undiscovered tear off of her cheek. "That's where it gets complicated, Jane."

"Why," Jane asks and shrugs with a sigh. "If I would have been in this guy's shoes, I would be following you all around the world and would be looking for you until I'd found you. I wouldn't give a damn about what your parents think. I love you and no one will keep me from doing so, unless you tell me that it's over. And even then I won't leave your side. I will forever love you until my dying day, and beyond that."

Maura is looking deep into brown eyes which are so familiar and a sob escapes from her throat, and she wants to tell Jane that she already kept the promise, but she knows she can't tell her that just yet.

Maura knows that Jane would think that she is crazy when she tells her about their previous lives, that they are meant for each other.

She looks up at the sky and tries to blink her tears back, sniffling. "I love you so much … Jane."

Jane sighs and leans her forehead against Maura's, shaking her head. "Maybe we should stay here, in my room."

Maura chuckles now. "Is that some kind of dirty fantasy of you?"

"No," The Italian laughs and looks at Maura. "No, but I take the risk with you. Well, and we drank and I am a cop."

Maura is licking her lips. "So we're staying?"

"For tonight." Jane replies and shrugs uncomfortable. "Unless you wanna leave."

"I rather would like to leave " Maura replies with a smile.

"All right," Jane chuckles and sighs relieved. "let's go, then."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane groans and stretches her whole body as she is waking up slowly. She opens her eyes and looms down at a smiling face. "Hey," she says with an sleep-laden voice.

"Good morning." Maura replies and smiles like a Cheshire cat.

Jane is looking around and frowns deeply. "Where am I?"

Panic is spreading through Maura's whole body. "You don't know where you are, Jane?"

Jane rubs the sleep from her eyes and stretches her arms over her head. "Well, as far as I know that's my dresser, this is my closet, that's my uncomfortable bed." She kisses Maura gently. "And this is my beautiful girlfriend. I just needed a moment to wake up." She makes a face. "Jesus, why is my body so sore?"

Maura starts to smirk and traces the Italian's bare collarbone with her fingers. "Perhaps because we spent a lot of time in your bed without sleeping."

Jane hums approvingly and starts to smirk. "You're oversexed, you know that?"

"Me?" Maura laughs and raises her eyebrows. "You were the one who didn't get enough."

Jane kisses the blonde gently and still smiles. "Who can blame me? We have to make up leeway."

Maura chuckles and straddles Jane's hips. The sheets is sliding down her torso and reveals her full breasts. "You are absolutely right, Jane.

The detective wastes no tome and is cupping them, lifting her hips a little.

Maura leans down to the Italian's ear and smiles. "You have nothing down there to please me with."

Jane groans and turns her head a little. "I do, it's just not attached to my body."

A deep moan escapes from the doctor's throat and she is shivering as a chill runs down her spine.

Jane arches an eyebrow with a smile. "Is that what you really want," she asks and places f hands on the doctor's hips. "You riding me while I have my hands all over you?"

Maura is swallowing hard and her eyes fall shut as her brain understands what the detective has suggested. "Not today," she whispers. "Maybe another time." She smiles as Jane's hands find their way to her butt. All of a sudden, she starts to feel alive again and she tilts her head to the side as she feels Jane's lips on her shoulder.

Jane runs her hands over the blonde's sides and growls. "I like you on top of me."

"And I like your head between my legs." Maura counters with a smirk.

Jane lowers her eyebrows. "I like **that** too."

The smaller woman smirks again as the Italian pulls beer head down and misses her slowly. She automatically rolls her hips again and sighs.

Jane pulls away and furls her eyebrows. "Are you really trying to stimulate my imaginary dick?"

Maura is blushing and shrugs. "I am so sorry, it's an old habit."

Jane looks long at her and shrugs too. "Don't be sorry, it's working. I have an imaginary boner."

Maura chuckles amused and starts to kiss the Italian's neck.

Jane laughs but turns serious again as a warmth is spreading in her lower abdomen. She turn her head and connects their lips again. She whimpers as a phone starts vibrating and pulls away again. "Yours or mine?"

Maura frowns and looks at both nightstand. She rolls off of Jane with a sigh and takes the device in her hand. "Mine."

Jane leans up on her elbow and let her hand roam over the doctor's back. "I thought you'd have off this weekend."

Maura turns on her back and glances at the display of her phone. "I thought so too."

"Don't pick up," Jane suggested and smiles wryly. "We could stay in bed the whole weekend."

Maura is giving the Italian a peck and smiles sadly as she takes the call. "Isles."

Jane buries her face in her pillow and groans loudly.

The doctor sighs heavily and nods while she's listening. "Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can."

Jane makes a pouty face and furrows her eyebrows. "You sure that you're still able to walk?"

The doctor kisses her again and gets out of the bad. "Barely, but I'm gonna survive it. Can I take a shower?"

"No," Jane replies and chuckles when Maura is glaring at her. "The next door on the left." She sighs and closes her eyes as soon as the doctor leaves the bedroom.

She staring at the ceiling and can't understand why she barely can't spend an hour away from Maura and what is going on deep inside of her. She has the feeling that she bad let down the blonde a million years ago what is ridiculous because they know each other for little over two weeks now, but something is playing up inside of her.

She has realized that she knows Maura like someone who spent half of their lives together. It feels like a second consciousness is scraping on a very thick, locked oak door. In the beginning, it was a quiet scraping, but it got louder with every day. And the louder it gets, the more her head feels like it could explode any minute.

"The hell," she mumbles and gets out of the bed too. She enters the bathroom and frowns. "Maura, I have to go. My brother called me."

Maura is quiet for a moment and turns off the water. "Okay, I'm almost done. Just a minute."

Jane frowns and rolls her eyes. She hasn't thought about that. "No, take your time. I … I take a shower at the station, it's no detour."

"Are you sure," Maura asks after a short silence.

"Yeah," the detective answers. "I call you later. I love you."

Maura turns the water on with a smile. "I love you too, Jane."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline is entering the treatment room and studies the medical record in her hand. "I am sorry that I had no time to introduce myself. I am Dr. Caroline Spencer."

Jane raises an hand and shrugs. "Jane Rizzoli."

Caroline is freezing and almost drops the file to the ground, looking up from the file.

The Italian rolls her eyes as she realizes that the doctor has to be a friend of Maura. "And I catch a doctor who is a friend of my girlfriend."

Caroline stares at Jane and tries to smile, in vain. "Uh … I am so sorry. Yes, I am a friend of Maura."

Jane takes a deep breath and furrows her eyebrows. "Listen, Maura doesn't know that I am here and I would like if it stays that way. I don't want her to worry about me, and we both know she would worry."

Caroline nods slowly and swallows hard. "Maura didn't mention that the two of you have a serious relationship."

"Excuse me," Jane asks confused.

"You said that she would be your girlfriend."

"I did?"

Caroline smiles and looks again at the medical record. "Yes, you did."

"Well," the Italian states and shrugs. "we haven't discussed this little detail yet, but I am sure that Maura would agree with that."

The blond doctor raises her brows and tilts her head to the side. "However, you can call yourself lucky that you catcher me as your neurologist."

Jane's heart drops and she becomes serious again. "What does that suppose to mean?"

Caroline looks apologetically at the brunette and doesn't answer the question. "So, you said that you suffer from bad headaches. Since when do you have them?"

Jane rubs her hands and frowns. "Almost two weeks. It feels like my head is about to explode. I have tried any kind of pain killer that I can get in a drug store, but it doesn't get better. On the contrary, it gets worse."

Caroline is checking the reaction of the Italian with a small light and frowns. "Did your head hurt like this before?"

Jane makes a face and blinks a couple of times. "No. I mean, I am a Homicide Detective, headaches are a daily fare, but was never that kind of pain and I got a bit scared. That's why I am here now."

"That was a very wise decision, Detective." Caroline mumbles.

Jane's frown is deepening. "Why? Have I any reason to be worried?"

The blonde looks back at her new patient and smiles. "No, the reactions of your pupils are excellent, but to be sure I would like to make an MRI scan before I send you home."

"Today," Jane asks back and furrows her eyebrows.

"Yes, today." Caroline simply answers and smiles as she sees the unhappy face of the detective.

Jane groans and lays her head back in her neck.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura is giving an male nurse instructions how he has to treat her patient when she isn't in purview as Caroline joins her. She furls her eyebrows when she sees the pale face of her friend. "Hey what's wrong?"

Caroline is hesitating and hands Maura the MRI scan. "You should take a look at this, Maura."

Maura sighs heavily and looks at the scan, frowning. "Have you shoved your patient a fairy light into their head? I've never seen something like this."

The neurologist licks her lips and furrows her brows. "My patient came in with bad cephalea and she appeared to be in perfectly fine condition. That's why I ordered an MRI scan and that's the result of this scan."

Maura looks confused at friend and furls her brows. "Her cortex cerebi is glowing, Caroline. Do you know what something like this can cause?"

Caroline shakes her head and sighs heavily. "I have absolutely no idea, Maura."

"Is that even possible," Maura asks perplex.

"I have never heard or read about something like that," the neurologist answers and looks worried at her friend.

Maura is staring at the scan and a smile is tugging on the sides of her mouth. "Wow, I would love to meet your patient."

Caroline swallows hard and looks long at the internist. "That's … It's impossible."

Maura's eyebrows are shooting up. "Please don't tell me that you have discharged her without an precisely diagnosis."

Caroline rolls her eyes and snorts. "Of course not, but you … You can't see her."

Maura is sensing that there is something off and scrutinizes her friend. "Caroline, what is going on for real?"

"Maura, I can't the tell you." The other woman replies with apologetically eyes.

Maura purses annoyed her lips and crosses arms over her chest. "Spit it."

The neurologist rolls her eyes and her shoulders slump. "It's Jane's scan."

Maura's hear drops and she can feel the color draining from her face as she nearly drops the scan to the floor. "Jane? Jane Rizzoli is here? You mean my Jane Rizzoli? Why didn't you page me?"

"She asked me not to tell you," Caroline whispers sharply, grabs Maura at her elbow and drags the other woman into a silent corner. "Maura, listen, something's happening with Jane and none of us know what or if it is damaging Jane's neurological functions. This scan looks like two consciousnesses are overlapping. Did Jane behave strangely the last couple of days?"

Maura blinks a couple of times and hopes that she won't start to cry in front of Caroline and to recall the last days with the Italian. "Uh … no. No, she acted quite normal. Well, this morning she seemed to be a little disoriented for a second, but then she was like always again. I didn't worry too much about it because it sometimes happen to me too." She buries her face in her hands and shakes her head. "Oh, God. Caroline, can you hospitalize Jane?"

"How should I explain that, Maura?" Caroline hisses with big eyes. "I have no medical reasons to keep Jane here. She has no medical issue that can be diagnosed. I can't hospitalize her in my department. The only option we have would be our psych ward."

Maura snorts and shakes her head. "Jane won't agree to that. She rather convince the psychologists that she don't have mental diseases, which is absolutely true."

"For now," the neurologist says empathetically. "We have no idea what will happen because scientifically it is impossible, Maura. We don't know if this is a short-term or a long-term condition. We don't know in which way this is gonna change Jane's personality. Maybe she gets the consciousness of Jacopo who is trapped in a female body, in a different century. Then, her family is going to commit her in a psych ward anyway."

Tears are welling up in Maura's eyes and her mind is running a hundred miles an hour.

Now, she becomes aware of all the side effects of her actions she has done ages ago. Now, she becomes aware that she probably has ruined a woman's life before the said woman was born. Now, shed becomes aware of the fact that she could lose the person that she loves once again.

"Oh, my God." She whispers to herself. "What have I done, Caroline?"

Caroline's eyes are softening and she takes Maura's hands in her own. "You couldn't have known that, Maura. Hell, maybe nothing's gonna happen at all and Jane's headaches disappear after a while again. But you should enjoy the time you got with Jane, just to be careful. But I'm sure everything is gonna be fine."

Maura is nodding slowly and takes a deep breath, wiping a single tear off of her cheek. "You are right. You are absolutely right, Caroline." She pauses and closes briefly her eyebrows. "Can I … can I see her?"

Caroline hesitates a second and starts to walk. "Come on."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane is about to put her black leather jacket on as she hears the door opening. "Hey, doc. It's about time. I have to be -" She trails off as she turns around and glances into worried hazel eyes. "Maura? What the hell are you doing here?"

Maura is wasting no time and walks to the Italian, wrapping her arms tightly around Jane's neck. "Why haven't you told me that you're not feeling well?"

"Maura, it is just a headache." Jane laughs, but then she turns serious as soon as she sees Caroline's worried face. "It is just a headache, isn't it?"

Caroline nods approvingly. "Yes, it is just a migraine."

The Italian smiles at the smaller woman in her arms. "See?"

Maura pulls the detective's head down and kisses her long and slow.

Caroline is looking down at her feet to hide her smile.

Jane's eyebrows are shooting up as soon as the blonde is deepening the kiss, and she pulls the doctor closer.

The neurologist scratches the back of her neck and clears her throat.

Jane pulls away and grins at Maura. "Sorry, doc." She says.

Caroline chuckles and glances at Maura. "Well, the MRI scan doesn't show anything that is alarming me. You have -" She pauses and shrugs. "It's indeed just a bad headache."

Jane furrows her eyebrows. "But why doesn't the painkillers help then? You sure that you haven't missed an brain tumor?"

Maura huffs and swats Jane's shoulder. "Caroline is the best neurologist in Massachusetts, Jane. Don't sound so disappointed."

"That's an exaggeration but thank you, Maura." Caroline replies with a small smile. "You are perfectly fine, Jane. Sometimes only a lot of rest is the only thing that helps."

Jane arches an eyebrow with an smirk. "Did you hear that, Dr. Isles? I need a lot of rest, it's my doctor's order."

Maura is blushing and her eyes grow big. "Sssh."

Caroline chuckles and points with her thumb over her shoulder. "I'm gonna leave the two of you alone now. It was nice to meet you, Jane."

"Likewise," the Italian laughs.

Maura shakes her head with a smile. "You are impossible, Jane Rizzoli."

"I know. Are you gonna give me a call when you're done for today?"

The doctor nods again and kisses the brunette again. "I will."

"Okay," Jane says and heads for the door. "See you later."

Maura is still nodding, but drops as soon as the door closes again. She closes her eyes and licks her lips to compose herself again before she leaves the room as well.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, guys. I am so, so sorry for the long wait, but somehow I had a writer's block when it came to this story, but I hope it is over now.**

 **I have to thank you all from the bottom of my heart. Over 200 followers, that's more than I expected. It's wow … just WOW! Thank you all so much.**

 **I hope you guys are going to like this chapter, and as always you are welcome to tell me what you think.**

 **So, enjoy.**

 **T73.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple of days later, Maura is sitting at the head of her dining table and is sipping her morning coffee without saying a word. Since Jane had come to her workplace because of her **headache** she tries to avoid the Italian with the hope that the symptoms would ease at least. She knows that this is not the solution for the problem and that she needs to be straight with Jane, but that's easier said than done. She can look for any kind of explanation but none of them doesn't let her sound absolutely crazy and she is aware of that. Well, is there some kind of easy way to tell someone that you are over two hundred years old? There sure isn't!

Emma is watching her friend worriedly because Maura is staring into nowhere and stirs the spoon in her muesli for no reason, glancing at Caroline.

Maura had asked them if they wanna have breakfast together and then perhaps go to the city on their day off. Probably to avoid Jane for one more day.

It is surprising Caroline and Emma that Maura is not really talking.

The neurologist clears her throat and shrugs as the other woman glares at her. "So, Jane has been contacting me."

That sentence seem to snap Maura out of her haze and she drags her eyes to her friend. "Why? Have her headaches gone worse?"

Emma groans and leans back in her chair.

Caroline knows that sound all to well and shakes her head. "No, she wanted to know why you keep avoiding her."

"I'm not avoiding her."

"Maura, all of us are grown women," Emma says and furrows her eyebrows. "but you are currently acting like a teenage girl. **You** of us all! I know that you are looking desperately for a way to explain Jane what is happening, but sometimes the best way is to be straightforward."

"Even though it is the most ridiculous story?"

"But it is the truth, isn't it?"

Maura doesn't say anything but stares at her two friends with sad and tired eyes.

Caroline places an hand over the internist's and smiles reassuringly. "You are suffering, Maura, and you look like you haven't slept for years. I have never seen you like that. And I know you for almost my entire life as a woman."

Maura is holding her gaze and shrugs. "Maybe my time is over, Caroline. I mean, I have found … the love of my life and I always told you that I don't know what will happen if I find hi … if I find her. Maybe my vigor is running out."

Emma is getting up from her chair and she walks without saying a word to the sink, putting her plate in it. What the two other women can't see is that a tear is rolling down on her cheek.

That thought had never crossed her mind since she knew Maura and her story, and she knows her almost as long as Caroline. She always thought that the extraordinary woman would always be there until the day she dies, and now it looks like they are going to lost her.

Caroline is staring blankly at Maura and she doesn't bother to hide the tears in her eyes. "This not a question, Maura. You are not allowed to sneaking away cowardly after you found Jane, and after what you went through until you found her. Did you hear me?"

Maura looks long at the younger woman and smiles a small smile. She bad never waste a thought about that possibility since she learned about her new condition. Of course, she had never tried to die on purpose because that can end everyone's life, all magic spells aside. What is dead that stays dead, that doesn't come back. She takes a deep breath and squeezes Caroline's hand.

She doesn't say what she is thinking right now, but she can that Caroline can see it in her eyes. She is in no time up from her chair and kneeling in front of the sobbing woman. She is rubbing her hands up and down Caroline's thighs. "Caroline, come here." She softly says and engulfs the neurologist in a tight hug. "I am not going to pass away in the next couple of hours or days, all right?"

Caroline is nodding and holds her closely.

Maura smiles once more and looks at the crying Emma, and holds an hand out. "Come over here, so the mess can be perfect."

Emma smiles broadly and wipes the tears off of her cheeks and sits down next to Maura. She places her head on Maura's shoulder like she is only ten. Her whole body shakes as Maura wraps an arm around her shoulders.

Maura closes her eyes and a tear is rolling down her own cheek. She had experienced something like that only once in her life time. It was when her father had decided to send her away and as she broke the news to the children of her **attendant**. She was never like her parents in that say, their employees were more like confidants to her. Like the family she always wished to have. And that's how she is feeling about Emma and Caroline.

Somehow, she had taken the motherly role in their lives since they came into her life and she let them into the loop, and she knows that the two women do feel the same way like her.

Maura first kisses Emma's forehead and then Caroline's. "I love you both very much," she says and looks at them with a smile. "Though both of you really can be a pain in the neck."

Emma looks at Caroline and both of them starts to chuckle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening, Jane is entering Maura's house without bothering to ring and frowns. "Hey, heard that you and your girls saved another life." She says and smiles wryly.

Emma emerge from the bathroom and grabs six-pack from the Italian's hand. "That's what we are doing for a living. That's exactly what we are needing right now."

Jane is standing there, rooted to the spot, and blinks a couple of times. "Hey!"

Maura round the corner and smiles apologetically. "I'm sorry, Jane. I should have call you and tell that my colleagues and I spend the evenings together when we worked the same case. I can send them home."

Jane quirks an eyebrow and hunch her shoulders. "No need to. I have a loud family, I think I can handle two of your friends."

Maura chuckles and takes Jane's hand in her own. "You sure?"

"No." Jane replies and chuckles nervously.

The doctor smiles reassuringly and leads the way into her living room. "Come on, I promise you that they won't bite you." She says and takes a deep breath. "Girls, let me finally introduce you to Jane." She looks at the Italian. "Jane, these are the most important women in my life. Caroline Spencer and Emma Marsden."

Jane smiles broadly and shakes Emma's hand. "Nice to meet you." She looks at Caroline and her smile falters for a second. "Miss Spencer."

Caroline clears her throat and nods a little.

Emma eyes Jane from head to heel and smirks. "Well, not bad."

"Excuse me," Jane asks a little confused and turns her attention back to the blonde. "Look, I shouldn't just barged in. I don't want to keep you from your girls night."

Emma splutter and hands Jane one of the beer. "Don't be ridiculous, Jane. If I am not totally wrong, you are a woman too." She let her eyes the brunette once again and smirks. "A very attractive woman. I can see why Maura's baiting for the other team now."

Caroline gasps in horror and swats Emma's thigh.

Maura rolls her eyes and scoffs.

Jane blushes a purses her lips. "Um, thank you."

Maura rubs Jane's back and furrows her brows. "Why don't you sit down. I'll be back in a minute."

Jane gets seated between Emma and Caroline. "Uh, okay."

Emma smirks and skids a little closer.

Maura rolls her eyes and heads to her kitchen to get herself a glass of wine.

Emma takes a swig from her beer and stares unashamed at Jane. "So, Jane. What are you doing for a living?"

Jane frowns and rolls the bottle in between her hands. "Um, I'm … I'm a cop. Homicide Detective, to be precise."

"Nice." Emma states with a nod. "And why did you become a cop?"

Maura sits with a groan down on a armchair after she joined them and Caroline shakes her head.

Jane smiles with furrowed brows at the doctor. "You didn't mentioned that I am going to meet your dad, Maura."

Caroline chokes on her wine and starts to laugh as soon as Emma's face goes blank.

Maura snickers amused and shrugs. "Me neither."

Jane smiles and licks her lips as she glance at Emma. "Well, being a cop has always been a dream of me, and I didn't want to run my father's business. I respect my father's profession, but being a plumber never crossed my mind."

"You didn't go to college," Emma asks skeptically.

Jane doesn't answer right away and clench her teeth. "No." She almost growls.

"What kept you from doing so?"

"Emma," Caroline interferes. "that's enough now."

"Thank you, Mom." Maura mumbles and takes a deep breath.

Jane scoffs and takes a sip of her beer. "It's a long story. How did get to know each other?"

"We got to know each other at work." Caroline answers and sips her wine. "I moved from Colorado Springs to Boston and was a little bit … lost. I am sure that you know how it can be when you are the newbie. Maura instantly noticed my insecurity and invited me for lunch. We had a nice time and repeated it daily. That's how our friendship started."

"I didn't like Maura in the first place." Emma states bluntly and takes a swig of her beer. "When I got to know her, I had the impression that she is a smarty-pants and a show-off. Well, in some way she really is a know-it-all. But the more often we worked together, I realized that she is an endearing know-it-all. And so I started to join Caroline and Maura at lunch and became friends with them as well. And I don't regret it at all, I learned a lot from Maura."

Maura looks at her friend and smiles sincerely at her friend.

"Yeah." Caroline agrees. "Me, too."

Jane is looking at the blonde and smiles broadly. "Maura really is a incredible woman." She chuckles as she sees the skeptical look of Maura. "What? It is true. I mean, it seems like you have abilities not many people have. And then look at me. I kept on bothering you, but you went on a date with me."

Maura straightens up and glares at the Italian. "You said it wouldn't be a date. That it only would be a get to know each other."

Caroline and Emma start to laugh amused.

Jane is pursing her lips and furrows her brows. "Well, uh, that was a lie."

Maura is scowling at her but smiles.

The Italian isn't impressed by that and props elbows up on her knees.

"Jane." Emma says and takes a deep breath. "Do you have any siblings?"

Jane is looking back at her and nods slowly. "I have indeed two younger brothers. Frankie and Tommy."

Emma draws slowly her eyes to Maura and frowns. "What a coincidence. Don't you think, Maura?"

The blonde drops her eyes to her glass and licks her lips. She knows exactly what her friend is implying. Emma is talking about the fact that Jacopo also had two brothers, but it seems like she has forgotten that he also had a little sister.

Maura clears her throat and smiles at Emma. "Yes, what a coincidence."

Jane is looking puzzled at both of the women and furls her brows. "Okay, what the hell are the two of you talking about?"

Maura's heart skips a beat and she frowns a little. "Uh, it's … well … Emma doesn't know what she is talking about."

"Didn't you say that Jacopo had brothers too," Emma asks without thinking twice.

"Emma!" Caroline hisses through clenched teeth and Maura's eyes get huge.

Jane's eyes never leave Maura's and she furls her brows. "Who's Jacopo?" _And why does the name sound so familiar_?

Maura is aware of the fact that she needs an excuse as fast as possible before Emma gets the chance to make the situation even worse. She swallows hard as she decides to tell the Italian a part of the truth. "He … he …" She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "He is the man I prefer not to talk about. That I … can't talk about."

"The one you had a relationship even though your father was against it," Jane asks with furrowed brows now. Finally she has a name, even though it is just a given name but it's a start.

Caroline and Emma are sharing a surprised look now. None of them had none that Maura already told Jane a little bit of the story.

"Yes," Maura whispers and gets up to her feet as her emotions are crashing down on her. "Please excuse me, I do need more alcohol."

Jane looks surprised at the two other women before she follows the blonde into the kitchen. She pauses for a moment as she sees Maura standing at the island and frowns. Maura's head is hanging down and she braces herself with her hands on the counter. "Maura." Jane says gentle and takes a step forward.

Maura doesn't lift or turn around to Jane. "Jane, could you please give me just a sec?"

Jane frowns a little and shakes her head. "No, I gave you more than once a sec. Could you please tell me what Emma is talking about? It appears to me that the three of you are talking in riddles and that you are holding something back. And I can tell you, I don't like that at all. So, please talk to me, Maura."

Maura finally turns to the Italian and looks long at her with teary eyes. "He was … the love of my life, all right. Jacopo was the love of my life. That's why I didn't give a damn about what my parents said. I didn't care if they'd cut me out of their last will just because I didn't marry the man they had chosen for me, or abandon me just because I loved a blue-collar man. I rather passed on all the money and luxury and decided to be with him. Jacopo constrained himself to take a job at my father's household so we could be together, but my dad found out about our secret relationship and … and …" She pauses and press her lips together. "He sent me to France. That's what he did to keep me u happy, but he didn't know … he **couldn't** know that I was …" She trails off and close her eyes, wiping a tear off her cheek. "Father didn't know that I was pregnant with Jacopo's child, and I am sure that he wouldn't have cared about that much. I had a miscarriage briefly after I arrived in France, that was another reason why I turned my back on my parents and my home. I didn't just lost the love of my life, I also lost the seed of our love. Maybe now you are understanding why it is hard for me to talk about him, or to trust others, I am attracted to, in the first place. Why I don't trust myself."

Jane's eyes are hardening with every second the words sin in and she furls her eyebrows as she starts to finally understand, as soon as it all start to make sense. "You are still in love with this Jacopo guy, aren't you "

Maura realizes that she revealed more than she wanted to and makes a step forward when she sees the brunette's hurt expression. "Jane -"

Jane takes a step backwards and turns the corners of her mouth downward, lifting her hands. "No, it's fine. I got it. I was just an distraction for you until you and he get back together." She glances over her shoulder. "I, um, I should … I should go now. It's kinda embarrassing to think that a woman like you actually could feel more for someone like … me."

Maura realize that she couldn't have said more cruel things to the Italian like she did just moments ago, and her heart is breaking all over again. She knows that if she let Jane leave now, she won't see her ever again. But she also knows that taking Jane as a hostage won't end up well too, because Jane is a cop. She takes another step forward. "Jane, please -"

Jane huffs as she sees Maura's pleading look and turns around. "Take care of yourself, Maura." She says before she hurries out of the house, not caring about her jacket.

Maura closes her eyes and doesn't bother to swallow back a bitter sob that escapes from her throat.

Caroline enters the kitchen a couple of moments later and rushes over to the blonde as soon as she spots t heartbroken woman. "Maura, what happened?"

Maura opens her mouth and shakes her head, not able to say one word.

Caroline is hugging her tightly and frowns. "Oh, honey."


	10. Chapter 10

**Attention, attention, attention! ATTENTION PLEASE! Finally Forever Love You is back!**

 **I am truly and deeply sorry for the long delay, I just couldn't bring me to continue this story. I am truly grateful for your patience, I hope this chapter makes up the long wait.**

 **And I have to say, you guys are really amazing. I never thought that this story would have over 200 followers.**

 **Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

 **Of course you are more than welcome to tell me what you think about this chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **T73.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane couldn't bring herself to drive home after what she had heard from Maura. She never had been one of the girls who wasn't emotional, but she found a way to deal with such situations. It wasn't the first time that a woman used her to distracted herself from daily life and she hasn't mind it, but with Maura it felt different. It felt liked they had a connection and that they - She groans and enters Public Garden. She isn't sure why it doesn't bother her to walk through a park at that time of night, somehow she is hoping that some clueless idiot is trying to harass her right now.

She inhales the fresh air of the night and shakes her head like she is arguing with one of her colleagues. _She has been playing with you, she bait you and you took it. Every time she has been with you, she has been thinking about_ _ **him**_ _, Jane. Forget her, Jane_ _ **.**_ She snarls and shoves her cold hands in the pockets of her jeans.

She blinks the tears in her eyes back and asks herself who the hell she is kidding. She always has been aware that women like Maura never really had been interested in someone like her. Who the hell is she? A blue-collar cop, nothing else. How could she believe that a smart woman like Maura could get happy with her.

On the other hand, the feeling seems to be anchored in her heart and in the same time something is troubling her every time they meet. She sighs heavily and flops down on the bench, looking up at the night sky. Her body tense up as soon as she sees a shadow coming towards her and frowns when the person is sitting down next to her. Her eyes find hazel and she sighs. "Did you follow me?"

Maura takes a deep breath and shakes her head. "No, I use to come here when things are overwhelming me too." She says and doesn't look at the brunette. "And Angela called me after Caroline called her."

Jane nods slowly and notes to herself that she's going to bite Caroline's head off "Did you tell my mother what happened?"

Maura licks her lips and sits down next to the Italian. "I only told her that you had a very hard day and that you needed some time for yourself."

Jane nods again and frowns, but still doesn't look at the blonde. "Thanks. I'll call Ma later and let her know that I'm fine."

Maura is unsure what to do next and blinks back the tears that are threatening to fall. "Jane, please let me explain -"

"I heard enough." Jane cuts her off roughly and wants to get up from the chair. She stops and frowns as she feels a firm grip on her wrist.

Maura doesn't let go of the said wrist until Jane's sitting back down. "Please." Her whisper is almost a plea.

Jane exhales shakily through her mouth and leans back. "Do I have a choice?"

The doctor flinches at the sharp tone and replies, "You make it sound like I'm forcing you to listen to me."

Jane scoffs and finally looks at Maura. Her face is unreadable and her eyes are hard. "I'm anything but in the mood to listen how you're swooning over your ex-boyfriend. Look, I'm really sorry for everything you had to go through and after some time we can be friends, but I am not a toy, Maura. I am human who has feelings, and you used me to distract yourself. I neither have the time nor the energy for something like this."

"I was not using you, Jane." Maura says and her voice is raising a little bit.

Jane scoffs annoyed and furrows her eyebrows. "Why are doing all of this, Maura? I mean, every time you open your mouth to talk about this Jack guy, you make it sound like he's somewhere around the corner and ready to ravish you." She pauses and shakes frustrated her head. "How can I … how can I match up to him, huh? I don't know what I was thinking. I mean, you … were **straight** before I came into your life. You haven't been into women before. I have no clue why I had this idea that you indeed could fall for someone like me."

Maura closes her eyes and ignores the single tear on her cheek. "I was narrow-minded." She whispers and swallows a sob. "I was narrow-minded and thought that I'd find … my luck with a man, but then you barged in into my life and showed me how wrong I was. I didn't think that I'd fall in love with you." She pauses and looks up at the dark sky. "I didn't think that you'd fall in love with. I don't compare you with him. It's just … Jane, the love I feel for you, it's so -" Maura isn't quite sure if she can put her feelings into words and looks into brown eyes. "It hurts, Jane. It hurts so much when you're not around me. I love you like I once loved him, but it is so much more intense, and it frightens me. It frightens me because I lost him and I know that I won't survive it if I lose you. I can't survive it once again. I've been through a lot and what you think to know about me is just a tiny piece of my life. I -" She stops herself and sighs heavily. "And yet you know me better than anyone else."

"Then tell me, Maura." Jane replies emphatically and her eyes went huge. "Tell me everything you gone through so I can understand. I'm a pretty good listener, try me. Tell me everything about you."

Tears are spilling and Maura starts sobbing. "Just … just give me a little more time."

Jane huffs annoyed and gets up from the bench. "I already gave you enough time."

The blonde reacts instantly and jumps up to her feet, blocking Jane's way. " **No** , **please wait**!" She says and looks pleadingly at the taller woman. "I … It's … it's just such a complicated story. I need time to figure out how to tell you, Jane."

Jane holds Maura's gaze but then she tries to get past the doctor. "Give me a call when you've figured it out."

"You are him." Maura blurts out as the Italian is about to walk away and sighs like a heavy burden has been lifted of her chest.

Jane stops dead in her track and slowly turns back to Maura, looking dumbfounded at her. "Excuse me?"

The doctor tucks in her chin and her shoulders slump. "I … said that you are him, this Jack guy … literally. You are Jacopo … The name of the love of my life was Jacopo. You are his reincarnation. That's the reason why we're drawn to each other, that's why we can't stay away from each other."

Jane stares at the blonde like Maura has lost her mind. She knows about what feeling Maura's talking about, she feels it too. She feels like she can't breathe when she's not around the smaller woman, like she's about to drown. Still she's a woman of facts and not a woman that believes in supernatural things. "What?"

Maura takes a deep breath and shrugs. "I know, it makes me sound like I lost my mind, but … but -" She trails off and wiggles her eyebrows. "Hi, my name is Maura Isles and was born on August 7th in 1726. Unfortunately I do not have a birth certificate to prove it."

Jane stares at the blonde like she really lost her mind and makes a note to herself to check the background of her next lover thoroughly." You really do believe that, don't you?"

Maura ignores her tears by now and furrows her eyebrows. "I know that it sounds crazy, Jane."

"Hell, yeah." The Italian growls through gritted teeth and lowers her own brows. "You really should get some help, Maura. I promise to visit you in the psych ward."

"I'm not crazy, Jane." Maura nearly shouts. "It's not only in my head, it is true. The story your mother was telling is true, it is my life story. I fell in love with Jacopo Mazzini, but I wasn't supposed to love him because -"

" **Enough**!" Jane yells at top of her lungs and glares at the doctor. " **Enough** , **Maura**! You seriously can't be thinking that I'd believe in such kind of shit. My parents are Angela and Frank Rizzoli. **My mother** gave birth to me and **my** **parents** raised me." She points at Maura and takes a step towards the doctor. "I know what a traumatic loss can do to people, I really do. And obviously it didn't do any good to you. I'll give you a good advice. Go and get some help, Maura!"

A sob escapes from Maura's throat and she wraps her arms around herself. "Jane, it's no hokum."

Jane holds an hand up and turns to leave. "Seriously, get help."

"Jane!" Maura sobs heartbroken and closes her eyes as the Italian disappears in the night. She isn't sure what she thought as she blurred the truth out or how Jane would react like, but that went beyond worse. She presses her lips together and wishes for a chance to make everything undone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane is sitting at her desk a couple of days after the talk with Maura and wants to grab the computer screen, throwing it to the floor. She is tried and wants to go home instead of doing paperwork. Since the last talk with the doctor she barely found rest at night. Pictures invaded her mind which couldn't belong to her at all. In them she did things to the blonde with body parts she never had. Those dreams had been way too vivid to be just dreams. It feels like a curtain has been lifted from her mind's eye and that memories are coming back that can't be hers, and it's driving her crazy. She groans and buries her face in her hands. All she can think of is having Maura while her hands roam over the blonde's body. Now she groans even louder.

"You look awful." Korsak says as he comes into the bullpen without looking at the woman.

Jane peeks through her fingers and frowns. "Gee, thanks, Vince." She shoots back and drops her hands. She sees the amused smile on his face and rolls her eyes, but then she frowns and shrugs. She knows that he wouldn't think that she now completely lost her mind if she talks innocently about supernatural stuff. They do that from time to time. "Can I ask you something?"

He places his glasses on the bridge of his nose and opens an folder. "Go ahead."

"Do you believe in things like -" she lowers her voice. "reincarnation?"

Korsak's eyes slowly rose from the file and his jaw almost hits the floor. "Is there a particular reason why you asking me that?"

She swallows nervously and smiles innocently. "Just saw a documentary about near death experiences and people who'd described places and events from a different period of time. They also claimed to be reincarnate."

"I didn't know that supernatural stuff would catch your attention." The older man states matter-of-factly.

Jane sighs and leans back in her chair. "I thought it's interesting and crazy in the same time." She replies and Korsak chuckles. "But those people really seemed so convinced that they lived another life. Do you believe in that?"

Korsak closes the file and puts his glasses off his nose. "I think that there is a reason why we are here, that all of us have a commission that we have to fulfill. And sometimes a lifetime can't be enough to do so. So yeah, I believe in that kind of stuff."

"And you're not scared that people think that you're crazy?"

"It's not something that I hawk with it around."

Jane nods slowly and rubs her forehead as a searing pain shots through her head.

"You okay," the older man asks worriedly.

She looks at him and smiles reassuringly at him. "Yeah, just didn't get much sleep lately."

Korsak nods as well and reopens the file. "It's okay, you know."

"Huh?"

"It's okay not always being rational. It's okay."

Jane sighs and nods slowly. "If you could be reborn, what would you like to be?"

Korsak doesn't have to think twice. "Anything but a human, too much responsibilities."

"Poor you," the Italian laughs and shakes her head as he joins her laughing.


	11. Chapter 11

Maura stands at the nurses station and hands a nurse, smiling tiredly at the young woman. Three months had gone by since the last time she has spoken to Jane. Since three months she feels like life has been sucked out from her, since three months she wouldn't mind if she lied down in her bed and turn into a heap of sand. Twice she had the chance to be with the one she loves more than her own life, twice she failed and even the stabbing pain her chest gets worse from day to day. She takes a deep breath and looks at her coworker. "Keep an eye on bed four. Call me if Mr. Callaghan -" She trails off as soon as she notices that the nurse's looking past her and turns around. Her heart drops when she looks into a familiar face that looks somehow angry and in the same time tortured. She blinks a couple of times and isn't really sure how to react. She wants to drop the chart to the floor, hurry to the Italian and kiss her, in the same time she's positive that this would be more than inappropriate. She feels like the world stopped turning and that everyone on this floor is staring at them. Though she really want to move, her body isn't listening to her right now. She can't even say if Jane's at the hospital for business or to accuse her once again to be lying and being insane.

Maura swallows back the upcoming tears and frowns a little. Every time she thinks back to the night in the park, she bursts out in tears and even that would be beyond inappropriate right here and right now. She can't afford to lose her composure in front of all her colleagues. She takes a deep breath and hands the intern the chart. "Jane," she says with a steady voice and stuffs her hands into the pockets of her white coat. "It's good to see you. Do you, again, need a statement from one of my patients?"

Jane's clenching her jaw and looks at Maura like she's her prey. "Suspect got hit by a car when we chased him down." She answers matter-of-factly and yet sporadically. "Gotta have to read him his rights before he can claim that we didn't do it and that he had no chance to contact his lawyer. You look good."

Only now Maura notices the young man standing next to Jane and smiles a little at him. She can tell that this has to be Jane's partner Detective Frost. She had heard a lot about him but never met him in person. She looks long at the taller woman and wishes she could say the same about Jane, but she can see that the detective's suffering from lack of sleep. "You look tired."

Frost presses his lips together so he won't start to laugh. He and Korsak is saying that since three months and every time Jane tells them to mind their own business. He's curious how his partner's gonna react this time.

Jane's face softens and do as Maura did, stuffing her hands in the pockets of her pants. "Recently didn't get much sleep. You look like you're doing much better than me."

Frost clears his throat and nods in the direction of an isolated room. "I … um ... I'm gonna read Taylor his rights."

Jane nods slowly and frowns a little. "Alright." She waits until Frost's gone and sighs when she once again looks at the doctor. "Can we … can we talk?"

The doctor swallows hard and starts to lead the way to a break room. "I think I can spare five minutes." She says and closes the door after Jane enters the room. "What can I do for you?"

"I can't stop thinking of you." Jane blurts out unceremoniously and blushes. She shrugs and steps closer. "Every time I close my eyes I can see you in front of me, me having my hands all over you while I make love to you." The frown on her forehead deepens and the desperation is clearly visible in her eyes. "It's not some kind of weird fantasy of me, Maura. It more feels like a déjà vu and it's driving me nuts. I never experienced something like this before and then I meet you and you turn my life upside down. I don't know what to do or what to think."

Maura presses her lips together and doesn't know what to say or how to react. The first thing she wants to do is to step up to the Italian and to press her lips to Jane's, but the voice in the back of her head tells her to stay put and to give Jane the chance to make the next move. She knows that she could read too much in the brunette's words even though it doesn't sound like Jane's trying to end things once again. Her heart is beating wildly in her chest and her mouth becomes dry, her hands are twitching because she wants nothing more than to reach out and touch the taller woman again. To feel the warmth of Jane again, but she knows that the detective's like a timid fawn and that a hasty reaction would make Jane back off from her, that's why she doesn't move and keep her mouth shut.

Jane stares straight into Maura's eyes and stars to wring her hands nervously. Frowning while she's looking for her next words. She had had enough time to think about what to say as soon as she meets the doctor and how to act around her, but as soon as she had laid eyes on Maura a couple minutes ago, her head went totally blank. She isn't quite sure why she had said those words in the first place after the door has closed behind them.

She licks her lips and then she snickers briefly before she says sheepishly, "I don't even know why I said this in the first place, but every single word is true. I … I can't stop thinking of you even if I try really hard, Maura. I mean … I … You can't blame me for freaking out after you told me that I'd be the reincarnation of your … long lost lover Jacob who died over two hundred hears ago."

Maura turns the corners of her mouth downward and nods approvingly. Of course she can understand the detective's reaction. She's still surprised that she didn't end up in the psych ward after her revelations.

A small smile plays around the taller woman's lips and a sigh escapes from her lungs. She clenches her jaw and shakes her head a little. "I still … I still hardly can believe that everything you said is true, but my memories can't be deceptive, can they?"

"I can't answer you that question, Jane." Maura replies and her voice is beyond steady but her eyes are full of hopes. She takes a deep breath and furrows her eyebrows. "The only thing I can do is to tell you the truth. It's within your own discretion if you believe me or not. But you should know by now that I've never lied to you."

Jane swallows hard and nods slowly. She knows that Maura never had lied to her and her inner voice is telling her that she can trust the blonde and that she can believe every word that comes from Maura's lips. She wiggles her lips and scratches the back of her head. "Well, it's hard to believe. I mean, I am a rational person -"

"So am I," the blonde cuts Jane off and crosses her arms over her chest. "I am a scientist."

"Uh … yeah." Jane scoffs and shifts her weight from one foot to the other. "However, I … need a little time to come to terms with the fact that I was born to be with you. I … I always was a independent person and now knowing that my only spirit and purpose is you … it changes everything. It explains so much. Why I never was able to stay in a relationship or why my relationships never fulfilled me. And it scares me that the only reason that I was born was -"

"Don't you dare finishing that sentence." Maura cuts the brunette off and steps closer. "Don't you dare saying that the only reason why you are here today is me, Jane. You are here because of your parents who love you for who you are and because they made you an good person, and not because you're my destiny, or because I am yours. You have so many traits of Jacob that I love, like your staunchly loyalty to the ones you love the most. But I also see the things which makes you you, Jane." She pauses and place an hand over the brunette's heart. "Things that remains me that you are not him, that you are that you are …" She closes her eyes and shakes her head. "That you are a good person without any kind of Jacopo's influence. You are a good person because you know what is right and what is wrong. And the only reason why I want to be with you, why I **love you** , is because for who you are today. Not for who you were ages ago. I was looking for -" She pauses and smiles. "It sounds silly, but I was looking for you, I admit it. But I've fallen for you even harder than I fell for him, Jane."

Jane takes a deeps breath and licks her lips. "Even if I had been a fool and preferred to run away from the truth?"

"Especially because of that." Maura replies with a broad smile and nods. "Because that shows me that you are not someone who believes everything they are told."

Jane smiles and sighs, frowning. She dares to look into hazel eyes and holds her breath. "Actually I am not, never was." She pauses and steps closer to the doctor. "Do you think you can give a fool like me another chance, Maura?"

"I think I can do that," the smaller woman replies with a relieved smile and steps into Jane's personal space. She searches the detective's face and her smile grows wider as soon as she feels Jane's hands on her hips. She let herself pull even closer and buries her face in the crook of the brunette's neck, closing her eyes.

She doesn't need to kiss Jane in this moment. All she needs right now is to feel Jane against her own body, and to know that the brunette isn't going to run away once again. She inhales shakily through her mouth and forces back the tears in her eyes.

Jane can't help the small smile on her lips and holds the blonde close to her. Somehow, she feels like a heavy burden has been lifted off her chest. She doesn't say anything because she fears that it would ruin the moment. Instead, she holds Maura close and let her hands roam soothingly over Maura's back. She wants to say that she loves the doctor and that Maura's the only one she'll ever love, but instead of saying it she hopes that the simple gesture is telling Maura everything that she doesn't dare to say right now. She tightens the hold and a single tear finds its way down her cheek.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **I am so so sorry for the delay. I had a serious writer's block, I hope all of you are still with me.**

 **Anyhow, the story is almost done, a epilogue is still to come. I hope you'll enjoy this update. And as always, you are welcome to tell me what you think.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **T73.**


	12. Epilogue

Jane sniffles and shoves her hands into the pocket of her coat. She shivers as a chill went through her body and she thinks that it was a bad idea to come here in the middle of the night. Well not exactly in the middle of the night, but after a thirteen hours shift, but she wants to get this over and done. It has been one year since she and Maura had made up and since then she allowed every memory to come back, at least every memory she had had with the doctor from her previous life.

Sometimes, the two women sat together the entire night and Jane asked Maura if her memory was right. That brought tears to the blonde's eyes because those said memories of Jane described her life with Jacopo before they had been forced to part their ways. And then she confirmed all of it.

And it isn't like the brunette doesn't recognize s her very own family anymore. She still knows who her parents are, and what the names of her brothers are. It's more like she's becoming complete now.

It's not like Maura's very anxious to use Jane for talking to her former lover, or even getting him back. She talks to Jane about it like she's sharing her whole story, their story, with her girlfriend and the side effect has been that Jane remembered even more, and it has never been like Jane's former life would take over her even though the things the doctor told her changed her for the good. And that's what Maura's happy about.

Though she had the best time of her life with Jacopo, she wouldn't miss a minute with the detective. Jane is the one who makes her happy, Jane is the one who understands her, Jane is the one with whom she can talk for hours without getting tired of it. It is Jane who she trusts unconditionally. Maura isn't afraid anymore that the Italian thinks that she's crazy. Sometimes Maura tells Jane things that isn't written down in the history books and it always amaze Jane.

But with time Jane got more and more restless and old memories started to flood her mind that kept her awake. That's why she decided to go to every single spiritual shop in Boston until she finds Maura's mysterical woman, the one who's responsible for all of this.

Jane isn't sure if she's going to yell at the said woman or if she'll thank her for the second chance. For a chance that she decided to use very well.

She pushes the glass door open and turns her nose up at the smell of joss sticks, Rosemary and a burned something she can't identify in that moment. She jumps a little when the little bell over the door rings as the door closes behind her and a frown creeps upon her forehead.

The light in the small shop is dimmed and gives everything a spooky atmosphere. The shadows on the floor seem like their dancing even though there is no wisp of wind in the shop. It's like they have a life of their own and that those shadows are deriding her.

Jane takes a closer look at some of the show-cases and her heart skips a beat when someone behind her says, "You finally found your way back to me." The hairs in her neck stand and she swirls around to face whoever has lured her into this trap. Happily this time she had told Korsak where she will go after her shift and knows that he'll be alarmed if she doesn't give him a call until in the morning.

That's something both of them had agreed t after Jane's first encounter with Hoyt, no one-man shows anymore. Well, mostly Korsak stays true to his word.

Jane's hand flies to her hip only to remember that she left her gun in the car. She curses under her breath and tries to slow her heartbeat. "You recognize me?"

The white-haired woman chuckles amused and makes her way to a old, round table. It looks like its older than both women and sighs contently. "Of course I do. I suppose you have a lot of questions." She points at the chair on the opposite and smiles. "Please, sit."

The detective hesitates because it wouldn't be the first time she'd been ambushed, and this time she wants to be prepared. It's not like she's working a case that includes spiritual shops, but you never know.

Jane licks her dry lips and sits down on the chair the older woman offered. She looks long at the older woman but doesn't know how to start the conversation.

"You wanna know why," the unknown woman says like she has read the detective's mind.

The Italian blinks a couple of times and furrows her brows. "Excuse me?"

"You wanna know why you are Jacopo's reincarnation, no?"

Jane let the words sink in and hunch her shoulders, frowning. "Yes, I guess. I mean, it's not like I am the only person with Italian roots. Why was I chosen?"

"I can't answer that question."

"Great," Jane mutters. "It's like talking to a fortune teller."

"But I can tell you that you haven't been chosen with no reason. Maybe because you have a good heart, maybe because even your personality isn't so different from his own. That's something I couldn't influence. All I can tell is that you and Maura are ment for each other. Like she and Jacopo had been."

"So ... You didn't affect any of this?"

The woman laughs and shakes her head. "No, the only thing I did was to comply Maura's request and bind your souls. I didn't know if you're going to be a man or a woman. It is like Jacopo's soul has picked you."

"And how does that happen? How does a soul pick its new life?"

The woman takes a deep breath and smiles at a man who carries wordlessly two cups of tea to the table. "I don't exactly know how a soul picks its new owner," she says and takes a sip of her tea. "But I know its bound to a being who is going to have the same traits."

Jane doesn't sip the tea and frowns

"So when a serial killer says that he's just obeying his instincts, then Jack the Ripper was his ancestor?"

"No, most of those people are just ... mentally sick. They need help. Especially if they claim to be immortal."

"So you're telling me that it is hokum, but in the same time you tell me that I am a reincarnation? Good souls can travel, but bad ones are what? Forced to go to hell all over again? Who is deciding it? I Kean, everyone's innocent when they're born. Who decides that a person's going to bad or good? I mean, when we're born, we are like blank pages of a book. Somehow **I** feel -"

"Betrayed," the older woman offers and the Italian nods. "I can't tell you how a soul chose, Jane, but would you prefer to be a bad person?"

Jane shakes her head and furrows her eyebrows. "No, I'm quite comfortable with my life. But it doesn't feel fair. It feels like my life already has been written in stone before I knew it."

"And yet you took control of your own life and didn't become a vintager like in your previous life. Am I wrong?"

Jane's thinking about the older woman's words and furrows her eyebrows, shaking her head. "No, not at all. I didn't become a vintager." She pauses and worry is mirrored in her face. "But what's gonna happen now?"

"I don't know. Maybe you and Maura grey old together now and the two of you enjoy the time you have together, or you don't work out and break up in some time. That's up to you, Jane. All I did was to make sure that you and Maura meet again and that you guys find out if you really are meant for each other."

The detective blinks a couple of times and relief washes over her. She isn't quite sure how to ask that's why she does it straightforward. "So there won't be any bad surprises when I wake up in the morning. Like I awake up and the only remains of Maura is a heap of dust?"

The other woman laughs heartily and shakes her head, shrugging. "The only bad surprise you could get is that you wake and Maura is gone for good because you didn't care enough about her. But she won't turn into dust just because she finally found you. That's not what I've planned for her."

"So we still have time?"

"Yes, but don't waste too much of it, Maura waited ages for you."

The Italian nods slowly and she can tell that she'll do anything so the doctor won't have any reason to leave her. She thanks the white-haired woman and doesn't waste any time to get out of the shop. It's not because she doesn't wnat to chat with her, but somehow the atmosphere of the shop is creeping her out.

On the way home she suddenly feels guilty because she has forgotten to ask the mysterious woman what's happening with her now. Somehow, she has the feeling that all of their lives are intertwined with each other and that it was the last time that she has seen the old lady. She and wants to drive back and thank her for everything she has done and sacrificed just for Maura and her. She wonders if this woman knew that she's gonna live for the amount of time until Maura and she found each other once again. But she doesn't turn around, she keeps on driving in the direction of Maura's house because the voice in the back of her head is telling her to give the old woman time that she needs for herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura is standing at the kitchen island and reads in one of her beloved medical magazines, taking a sip from her red wine. She's so engrossed that she doesn't her the front door open and then being closed again. She yelps surprised when a pair of arms are wrapped around her waist and when the intruder turns her around.

Her body relaxes as soon as she looks into brown eyes that are full of love. She she places her hands on the detective's shoulders and can't help the broad smile. "Where have you been?"

Jane doesn't answer and kisses Maura passionately. She doesn't care about the question and she doesn't care that they're standing in the middle of the kitchen. She only cared about the moment and that she wanna tell the blonde that she won't go anywhere again.

Maura's surprised by the kiss and needs a second to respond, but then she wraps her arms around the taller woman's neck and can't contain a small moan. She breaks the kiss after a while and looks puzzled at Jane, but she doesn't ask her what got into her and smiles once again. She cups Jane's cheek with her hand and runs her thumb over it.

The detective swallows hard and it seems like she's gathering all her courage. "Let's get married." She croaks.

The doctor's eyebrows shoot up and the color drains from her face. She thinks that she must have misheard and asks, "Excuse me?"

Jane licks her lips and hunch her shoulders. Even she doesn't know why she said that and that frightens her. She had been with a couple of women, but never had she thought about getting married with one of them. "I ... um ... Its been more than one life time for you to finally find ..." She doesn't finish the sentence because it sounds stupid and she doesn't want to appear arrogant. So she starts anew. "I love you, Maura. I love you from the bottom of my heart, and I will always and forever love you. Maybe ... Maybe it wasn't only faith that brought us together, but I don't care. I don't care about it anymore. Once, you and my older self didn't get the chance to get happy together and to get old together , but here we are today. And no one is gonna changing that, come hell or high water.I'm gonna fight for you, and I'm gonna protect you, and I'll cherish and love you every single day until my dying breath. A spell may has brought us together, but that spell didn't make me to fall in love with you. Maybe in the past our love has been forbidden, but today it isn't anymore and no one is keeping me from loving you. So, Maura Isles, will you spend the rest of your life with me and marry me?"

Maura doesn't know what to say in this moment and she can't keep her tears at bay anymore. She has been waiting for those words for more than just one life time and now she looks into eyes that never had left her memory. She closes her own eyes and starts to nod. "Yes. Yes, Jane, I will marry you."

Jane can't suppress the broad smile and presses her lips against Maura's. She doesn't want to tell the doctor how much she loves her. She wants to show it to her, and that's what she does.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **The young woman blinks a couple of times before she starts to laugh hilariously. She has hairs that are as dark as Jane's and light green eyes that sometimes appears to be blue. But she still looks like the Italian and has the brain of Maura, that's what makes it hard to believe the story. Since thirty years she has been the daughter of Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles and never had she heard such an absurd story. She knows that her parents always stocked to the truth and that she got into trouble when she embellished a story. "You guys do know that I'm way to old for fairy tales, don't you?"**_

 _ **The graying Jane rolls her eyes and leans back. She's sitting at the couch next to Maura and looks at her wife like she's saying 'I told you so. She won't believe us.'**_

 _ **Maura, who is a little more gray than Jane frowns and takes the Italian's hand in her own. "Why should we lie to you, honey?"**_

 _ **Alexandra Rizzoli shrugs and turns the corners of her mouth downward. "Don't know. Maybe to have a really romantic story instead of saying 'You and your mom met while both of us have been working'. Your story sounds more like a cheesy romantic movie."**_

 _ **"Romantic movie," Jane huffs and glares at her daughter. "Am I the romantic type?"**_

 _ **"No," Alex and Maura say in unison and laugh as the Italian glares at them.**_

 _ **"I'm sorry, Ma." Alex chuckles and clears her throat. "But what you've told me is absolutely impossible. You're trying to tell me that Mom was over two hundred years old when she became pregnant with me and that you are the reincarnation of her former lover who lived in Italy and has been working on a winery. It's hard for me to believe that."**_

 _ **Jane groans and clenches her jaw. She knows that her daughter is just as skeptical as Maura and she, and that Alex believes more in science than spoken words. That's why Alex became a doctor just like Maura.**_

 _ **Maura furrows her brows and looks at a tall man with brown hair, that stood the entire time at the kitchen counter without saying a word. She smiles and points at the bookshelf. "Stephen, honey, would you be so kind and bring me photo album?"**_

 _ **Stephen Masterson nods and walks to the said shelf. He takes the photo album out of it and brings it to Alex. He's in a relationship with the younger Rizzoli for two years but still feels like he isn't accepted by Jane. She always growls like a watchdog when he comes closer to Alex, his girlfriend.**_

 _ **Alex rolls her eyes and opens the book with memories that she also can remember. "What am I supposed to see?"**_

 _ **Jane sighs loudly and points at the item. "Go back, to the end, the part we never showed you."**_

 _ **Alex sighs as well and does what she's told. Suddenly, her eyebrows shoot up and she looks surprised at her mothers. But then she gets her self-control back. "That could be adapted with Photoshop. That doesn't prove anything."**_

 _ **Jane scoffs and shakes her head. 'That would be a lot of effort just to fool our only child when she's an adult."**_

 _ **Alex has to agree, the photo paper is really old, as old as the year when it has been used. And the photos are witnesses of all of the event that happened since Maura got under 'the spell'.**_

 _ **She frowns and her doubts vanish into thin air." But ... Where's the woman that put you under that spell?"**_

 _ **Stephen doesn't say anything. He believes Jane and Maura, and their story.**_

 _ **Maura sighs loudly and looks briefly at her wife. "We've never seen her again. The shop has been closed the last time we stopped by."**_

 _ **"Why did you want to see her again?"**_

 _ **"To thank her," the silent man says suddenly and each of them look at him. Stephen shrugs and smiles a little. "I'd do the same if that'd be the only way to be with you, Alex. I'd do anything for you."**_

 _ **"Even waiting for me more than a lifetime?"**_

 _ **"Even that."**_

 _ **Maura smiles broadly, squeezes Jane's hand and looks at her.**_

 _ **Jane rolls her eyes but smiles. She looks long at her wife and ignores the groan of her daughter when she kisses Maura long. She tells the smaller woman that she is happy and that she wouldn't change anything. She sighs and looks long into hazel eyes. "I will always and forever love you."**_

 _ **Maura smiles broadly. "And I will forever love you."**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **So, that's it. That's the end of this story. I hope you like it as much as I liked it to write it.**

 **Thank you, thank you, thank you for reading, following and for the favorites. It means a lot to me.**

 **Enjoy the last chapter,**

 **T73.**


End file.
